


Crossroads

by Tatoohero



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-10-10
Packaged: 2018-02-19 08:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2381660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatoohero/pseuds/Tatoohero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about Commander Shepard and Dr. T'Soni's oldest daughter, Kaja T'Soni.</p>
<p>The young asari is at a crossroads in her short life, which path will she choose?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Year 2387

Kaja T'Soni, eldest daughter of Dr. Liara T'Soni and the late Commander Leia Shepard, is on a forced two month leave from the asari military. She hasn't taken any type of leave in over two decades. Too busy working to weed out officers that tend to fraternize too much with enlisted personal. This wasn't the type of job, Kaja wanted to do within the military. When the higher ups found out who her parents were, is when she got put behind a desk or out on ships trying to bust someone. The only reason T'Soni has stuck it out for as long as she had is because of the utmost respect she has for her father, Commander Shepard and the advice she was given the day she left to start her commando training. Do your duty, Kaja. That comes first and before personal desires. Those words stuck.

Kaja heads home to see her mother on Elysium. Her mother still lives in the house her parents built over one-hundred-eighty years ago. As Kaja's taxi drops her off at the house, the asari commando notices the house looks like it needs a little work done to it. Kaja hasn't been home in over twenty-five years and she doesn't remember the house looking like it does now. The asari maiden puts in the security code and thinks her mother really needs to change the code.

“Mom, you home?” asks Kaja as she walks into the house. It seems so big and empty now. Kaja puts her bag on the couch and walks up the stairs to the loft. Her mother isn't at her desk. The commando is wondering where her mother is. “Mom, you home?”

Dr. T'Soni walks up the stairs when she hears Kaja up in the loft. “Yes, Kaja, I'm home,” says Liara as she gives Kaja a hug. “It's good to see you, Kaja. Finally taking some leave?”

Kaja hugs her mom back, “Forced leave for the next two months. May I stay here? I really don't have any other place to go.” Kaja's cheeks get a little flush from being embarrassed because she doesn't have any other place to stay. 

“What kind of question is that, little one? You are always welcome to stay here. Why are you on a forced leave?” asks Liara. The look on Liara's face shows concern that her eldest daughter did something she shouldn't have. Which is very unlike Kaja. 

The younger asari sits in the chair next to the her father's desk. She gives her mother a hint of the Shepard smirk, “No, I'm not in any type of trouble, mom. I can tell what you are thinking from the look on your face, mom. I'm very good at reading people. It's part of my job. My CO thinks I need a break and forced me to take the next two months off. I don't know if I'm going to stay in the military any longer then I have to. I don't like what I am doing.”

Liara pulls the chair from her desk and moves it next to Kaja's chair. “What are you doing you don't like?” asks the information broker. Liara gives her daughter's arm a soft squeeze.

“All I do is investigate officers who fraternize with the enlisted personal. It's not what I signed up to do. I'm a very good biotic, mom. I don't think I am as good as you are though. Ever since my superiors found out who my parents are, I'm not allowed to do anything dangerous,” comments Kaja. She uses air quotes when she says dangerous.

“If you get out, what are you going to do then?” asks T'Soni. Liara hopes Kaja doesn't leave the military then join one of the merc bands out in the Terminus. It is the one thing, Leia never wanted any of the kids to do. Or be a dancer at some club like “Afterlife” or “Chora's Den”.

Shrugging her shoulders, Kaja replies, “I don't know, mom. All I ever wanted is to serve like dad did for the Alliance. I wonder if the Alliance will let me do more than the Asari Republic?”

There is something Liara has never thought of before. She doubts the Alliance would allow an asari to join their military. Even if the asari's father is the Savior of the Galaxy. “I don't know if the Alliance will take you, Kaja. You can always work as a bodyguard for Gaia,” comments Dr. T'Soni. Liara gives her daughter a grin because Liara knows Gaia wouldn't want Kaja being her bodyguard.

The younger asari cocks her head to one side and give her mother a blank look. “No way could I work for Gaia. She has a big enough head without me being her employee.” Kaja puts her elbows on her knees and clasps her hand under her chin, looking at her mother before continuing, “Mom, all I wanted was for dad to be proud of me. I don't think the job I am doing would make dad proud. Yes, she was happy I joined the military and was proud of that.”

“I know, Kaja. Your father was always proud of what you and your sisters were doing. The only thing she didn't want was for you girls to join some Terminus Systems merc band or dance at some sleazy club. Do what makes you happy, Kaja. That is what your father wanted most of all. For you and your sisters to be happy,” replies the elder asari.

The commando stands up and starts to head down the stairs. Before she leaves she turns to her mom saying, “I'm going to unpack a few things. I'll let you work.” The younger T'Soni walks down the stairs, grabs her bag, and heads to her old bedroom to unpack a few items. 

The house looks the same as it did before Commander Shepard died. Kaja wonders if her mother will ever move on. She has a slight temptation to nose around her parents room to see if her father's clothes are still in the closet. Even her bedroom has remained the same over the years. It's clean, but nothing changed from when she left home at the age of fifty-six. Which in some way makes Kaja sad and worry about her mother. 

After unpacking a few things, Kaja walks out the back door to lounge around outside. The view from the backyard is still beautiful even though there are more neighborhoods around the outskirts of the colony. She closes her eyes thinking, thinking what else is there for her to do in the future. Kaja's unsure at the moment, but she's sure it will work out. It always does with her family.

Liara joins Kaja outside. Putting an arm around her daughter's shoulder, Liara says, “I am about to fix some lunch. Do you want anything, Kaja?”

“Sure,” answers the young commando. 

Mother and daughter walk towards the kitchen. Liara opens the fridge and grabs a few ingredients to make a salad. Kaja sits at the table watching her mother make salad. “Mom, I want to ask you something.” comments Kaja.

Dr. T'Soni brings over two serving of salad. She puts one next to Kaja as she sits across the table from her eldest daughter. “What do you want to know, little one?” Liara thinks she has an idea or two on what Kaja's question might be about. She isn't sure if she can answer those questions. Even after all the time that has passed.

Kaja mixes the salad around with her fork. She looks at her mother unsure if she should ask what is on her mind or let it drop. Thinking what would her father do in this situation. Kaja decides to go ahead and ask, “Why do you stay in this big house alone? You haven't moved on since dad died. I know dad wanted you to move on, mom.”

Liara always knew this is something Kaja would ask. She gives her daughter a warm smile before piecing the answer together in her head. There are still a few secrets she needs to keep from her children, but Liara isn't sure anymore if keeping things about their father should remain a secret. “Kaja, I'm going to tell you something you and your sisters should have been told by now. Your father and I kept it a secret and now I'm not sure why.” 

The elder asari eats more of her salad. Dr. T'Soni smiles to her daughter, thinking about how to say what needs to come out into the open. The reason why she can't let Shepard go. Even though they spent almost two centuries together, Liara is still unable to let Leia go and she isn't sure if she even wants to let go. This time she doesn't have a desire for revenge against an enemy. She enjoys the memories of their decades together.

“Let me guess, mom. You're going to tell me about how dad died in 2183,” comments Kaja without any emotion in her voice. 

Liara is glad she already swallowed her bite because the shock on her face is telling. She wonders where Kaja found out and how long she has known. The information broker is sure Shepard didn't tell her. Or did she? Liara mentally shakes that thought out of her head. Maybe Kaja heard something about it while on duty from another commando. That makes more sense to Dr. T'Soni.

Liara looks at her daughter knowing she needs to answer the question posed to her. “Yes, your father died in 2183. I...” Liara closes her eyes remembering the feelings from watching Shepard struggle in vacuum, dying. She opens her eyes once more, “I watched her die from the escape shuttles when the Collectors destroyed the Normandy.”

Kaja sees the grief in her mother's eyes and wishes she hadn't said anything. The eldest daughter already knows about her father's death. It's something she overheard after returning from attending Shepard's funeral. What she doesn't know is how dad returned. “I'm sorry, mom. I shouldn't have said anything.” 

“It's alright. How did you find out?” asks the asari matron. If Kaja knows about Leia's death, does she also know about how she came back? That is something Liara is pondering as she waits for her daughter to answer the question posed to her. 

“I overheard two other commandos talking about dad when I returned from her funeral. I didn't say anything and they didn't know I was there. I did a search later and found an interview dad did with a reporter named Emily Wong,” replies the commando. She keeps her eyes on Liara to watch for her mother's reaction.

Dr. T'Soni smiles at her eldest, “If you have any questions, little one. Now would be a good time to ask them.” To her surprise, this topic isn't as hard to talk about as she thought it would be. Her heart is still heavy, but that is from Leia no longer being with them. That may never go away. Liara isn't sure if she wants her feelings for Leia to ever go away.

The commando smiles back to her mother. Kaja does have questions, but isn't sure if she wants to know the answers. If her father really did die in 2183, how did she come back? Kaja wants to know, but does her mother have the answers? “If dad died, how did she come back? Once you're dead, don't you normally stay that way?”

The manner in which Kaja phrases her questions throws Liara off. The sorrow look in the elder asari's eyes returns. The guilt, the mourning of those two years come flooding back. Dr. T'Soni closes her eyes to hold back the tear she feels is coming. Sighing softly, Liara begins to tell Kaja how her father died and came back.

An hour later, Liara finishes telling Kaja the story about Commander Shepard's death in 2183 and how she came back two years later. Kaja sits there with a dumbfounded look on her face. She can not believe what she is hearing from her mother. The eldest daughter knows her mother is not lying about it and understands why her and her sister have never been told these things. Kaja wishes she hadn't brought it up in the first place. 

Kaja T'Soni doesn't know what to say. She sits on the couch thinking about why would anyone spend billions to bring back one person. Kaja is glad it happened, but it still doesn't make sense to bring back one person. “Mom, thank you for telling me. I am having a hard time understanding why this Cerberus group would bring dad back. And dad ended up ridding this group from the galaxy. Did they not get along?”

“No, they didn't. They lied to her about many things and only used your father for their own gains. One of their biggest lies was about me. That did not sit well with your father,” answers Liara. She keeps her eyes on Kaja. The Shadow Broker can see the confusion in Kaja's face. “Are you okay, little one?”

“I think so. What was the lie that got dad all upset?” asks Kaja. She thinks this is the last question, but the more her mom shares with her. The more questions she seems to have. The huntress leans forward with her elbows on her knees and her hands under her chin.

Liara grins at her daughter. Kaja's posture reminds her of Leia and that warms Liara's heart. “She was told I was working for the Shadow Broker and I was not to be trusted. The Illusive Man knew it was a lie when he told her that. I honestly think he was trying his best to keep us apart. It didn't work out like he hoped.” Dr. T'Soni smile grows bigger thinking how they got rid of Cerberus.

Kaja's brow furrows together as she thinks about those comments. She also rubs the back of her neck. Cerberus brings her father back. Her mother helps them recover the body. Gives it to them because they said they could bring her back. Then tell lies about her mom to her father. None of that makes a lick of sense to the commando. Kaja understands why her father got upset over it. She is upset now and wants to do something about it. 

“Thanks for telling me, mom. I understand why it was kept a secret. I don't know what to say. Between this Shadow Broker person and The Illusive Man, I want to do something about it. There isn't anything to do, is there? They are all dead. Good riddance to bad trash,” comments Kaja as she gets off the couch and heads to the kitchen to grab something to drink. Kaja pours herself a glass of tea and one for her mom then returns to the living room.

“There isn't anything you can do about something that happened two hundred years ago, little one,” remarks Liara when Kaja returns to the living room. Seeing Kaja's reaction makes Liara regret she said anything about it. She is so much like her father. Always wanting to make things right. Liara thinks Leia would be so proud of her. Liara knows she is very proud of Kaja. Actually, Liara is proud of all three of her daughters in their own way. The Shadow Broker asks, “Are you going to tell your sisters what I've told you?”

Shaking her head, Kaja answers, “No, it's not my place to tell them. Unless you want me to tell them. I doubt Gaia cares much, mom. She is too involved in herself to really care about anything else. And Liv, I don't know.”

Liara feels the same as Kaja does. Gaia probably doesn't care. She is too caught up in being an actress that she doesn't seem to care about anything else. Liara is surprisingly fine with that. Gaia always was the actress. Hamming it up for photos or pretending to act out scene with her sisters and parents, Gaia always wanted to act. It does sedate her need to explore and travel like asari maidens tend to do, because that is all she does. Travel from one location to the next.

Olivia cares deeply about her father. She's like Kaja in that regard. Only difference is Olivia followed in her mother's footsteps instead of her father's. The youngest daughter also has a doctorate in computer information and security from the University of Serrice on Thessia. She is working as a security consultant for the Council races excluding the salarians.

“No, Kaja. No need to go out of your way to tell them. If it comes up, be honest with them. I don't think it will come up though,” answers Liara. The Shadow Broker's omni-tool starts beeping. She checks the message from the drone, Glyph. There is an incoming call from the asari councilor. “Excuse me, little one. Works calls.” Liara goes upstairs to her office to take the call.

Kaja nods her head while she watches her mother leave the living room to head up to the loft. Leaning back against couch, Kaja thinks about the things her mother told her. She can tell from the subtle clues in Liara's body language that her mother misses her father. She also thinks her mother left out a few things as well. If things were taken care of two centuries ago, who is the Shadow Broker now? Kaja's investigative instinct is kicking in.

The huntress tries to put some of the thoughts she has about the Shadow Broker out of her mind. So, she decides to head down to the basement to see if the workout room still has equipment her father used. Unsurprisingly, the room still looks the same as it did before Commander Shepard died twenty-seven years ago. The punching bag looks like it has seen better days, thinks Kaja as she puts on the protective gloves her father used. 

Kaja starts punching the bag. Slowly at first then the intensity grows with each punch. She thinks about her job, the Shadow Broker, and her mother. Kaja stops punching the punching bag when she starts thinking about her father. Realizing in time, Kaja puts her hands out to stop the bag from hitting her. She leans over, her hand on her knees, panting. The eldest daughter says to herself, “I love you, dad.” She closes her eyes. “And I miss you.” After punching the bag with a three punch combo, Kaja removes the gloves and puts them back on the shelf.

There is a stationary bicycle and it is looking inviting. It's saying to the asari, “ride me.” A smile appears on Kaja's face when she remembers her grandmother, Hannah Shepard, riding an older stationary bike when she was very young. She gets on the bike and starts peddling at a steady tempo. One Kaja thinks she can maintain for an hour, hopefully longer.

As she peddles, the more she thinks about what to do during her down time. Earth sounds like a good place to visit. Kaja thinks maybe she can try to locate Gaia and see if her sister has time for a visit with her older sister. Or not. That is one thing Kaja isn't sure on yet. Does she even want to visit with Gaia? Does Gaia even want to see her older sister? Kaja turns the peddles over with a faster tempo. She stands up and starts peddling as fast as her legs will go. She sits back down while slowing her peddling. After a couple of minutes of slow peddling, Kaja stops and remains on the seat, breathing heavily. 

Her leg muscles are screaming out from the effort given. Kaja T'Soni rubs her thighs to help loosen the muscles. She walks over to the area they're allowed to use their biotics. The padding looks like it needs replacing. Her parents were always safety minded as possible. The room has padding running across the floor and ceiling. Walls included. The young asari wonders if her parents ever knew what they did to each other down here. Or is that why the room has all the padding? Maybe they did know.

Kaja starts smiling as she thinks of the memories from her childhood. Remembering showing off her biotic ability by tossing Olivia around the room. Gaia would catch their younger sister. Olivia would come back for more. Kaja shakes her head at the mischievous nature her and her two younger sisters when they were children.

Kaja looks down at the computer terminal that controls the turrets and other items used in the practice sims. Her hand hovers the terminal debating with herself if she wants to turn it on or not. Kaja pushes the buttons for the program designed for her. Droney the drone appears, “Good to see you, Kaja. It's been over one hundred...”

Interrupting the drone by saying, “I know how long it's been, Droney. No need to tell me.” The asari's extends her arm with her palm facing out. She chuckles to herself thinking how surprised she is the drone is still functional and still recognizes her. “I am surprised you are still functional, Droney. It is good to see you.”

In the drone's mono-toned male sounding voice, the drone replies, “I receive regular maintenance and upgrades. Kaja, I have a message for you. Uploading to your omni-tool now.” Ten seconds later the drone says, “Upload complete. Do you want me to run any practice simulations?”

“No. Thank you for the message, Droney,” replies Kaja as she presses a few button on the terminal and Droney, the drone disappears. She looks at her omni-tool, wondering what this message is about and who is it from. Most likely it's from her father, Commander Leia Shepard. Who else would do that? Give Droney a message and only give it to her if she activated the drone. The more she thinks about the more she feels being alone with the message is a good idea. Kaja is willing to bet everything this message is from her father.

Kaja goes back upstairs and sees her mother is still in her office working. She finds a piece of paper and a pen and writes a note for her mother.

Mom,

I've gone to town for the night. I don't know what time I will return, so don't wait up.

Love,  
Kaja

She leaves the note in the kitchen next to the dirty dishes. It's the one spot outside of her mom's bedroom, Kaja thinks Liara will see the note. The huntress doesn't feel like disturbing her mother's work. After a quick shower and change of clothes, Kaja is out the door to head to town. There are a few things she wants to do. Visiting her father's grave is one of them. It's the one place Kaja thinks she can listen to the message in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

Kaja walks through the cemetery heading towards her father's grave. The cemetery is peaceful and quiet. There are birds chirping in the trees. The asari looks down to her omni-tool. She wonders if she is correct in thinking the message Droney gave her is from her father, Commander Leia Shepard. Who else could it be? She doubts her mother would leave a message or either of her sisters. Her brain and heart are telling her the message is from Shepard. She will not know until she listens to it. 

The asari stops next to Commander Shepard's headstone. The marble headstone is from Earth. The details on the headstone is what Leia wanted. Nothing flashing, just basic information. It has both the Alliance and Spectre logos on either side of the Commander's name. Above the name is the N7 logo. Under the name is has two dates. 11 April 2154 and 5 May 2360. Kaja wipes a few leaves off the headstone as she sits next it. Again she looks at her omni-tool. Debating with herself if she really wants to listen to it or not.

Kaja talks in a hushed volume to the headstone, “I miss you, dad. Mom, told me about your death in 2183. I don't understand everything, but I wish you hadn't kept it a secret. Dad, I'm at a crossroads and I don't know what to do next. Mom says all she wants from me is for me to be happy. I hate what I am doing. I joined the military to be like you. To help people, but I'm not doing that. I go around investigating officers fraternizing with enlisted personal or other offences. I am on a forced leave for the next two months. This is the first breaking I've taken since your funeral.” 

The commando pauses to look around to make sure she is still alone. Sighing heavily, Kaja continues, “I'm unsure what to do next. My CO knows my feelings which is why she forced me to take the next two months off. To either clear my head and stay doing what I am doing or I have to talk her into allowing me to transfer to an actual commando unit. If they don't allow me to transfer, I'll have to get out. I can't continue to do what I'm doing, dad. I also feel if I get out now, you'll be disappointed. Mom says that wouldn't be the case, but I don't know. I wish I'd talked to you about this before now. I was too scared to talk to you. Scared you would be disappointed.”

She pauses again to wipe the tears that have started trickle down her cheek. Again, Kaja looks at her onmi-tool. This time she presses a few buttons and a holo of her father appears. Shepard looks like she recorded this a few months before her death twenty-seven years ago. “Little one, I'm recording this because I want you to know how much I love you and how proud I am of you. Don't worry. I also left messages for your sisters as well. Not with Droney, but in other parts of the house. I knew you would come home one day and check on the practice room. There is one thing I feel you must know, Kaja. Every time you've come home the past few decades, I've noticed you have not talked much about what you are doing with the military. I have a feeling you're unhappy. If you are unhappy, little one, then get out. Don't stay in because you feel it is what I want you to do. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. Following in my footsteps wasn't something I wanted for you. It was what you wanted, so I didn't try to keep you from joining.”

Pausing the message, Kaja lies on her back, looks up to the blue sky. It's has a cloud formation that looks like a rabbit from Earth. The clouds keep moving in different directions and the rabbit look in the cloud disappears. There are tears streaming down her face when she sits back up to finish listening to her father's message. “If you do decide to get out, Kaja. Please, don't join Eclipse or any other merc band. I doubt being a dancer is something you'd do, but please don't do that either. Those are the two things I never wanted for you or your sisters. Do what will make you happy. Not what you think I want you to do. You've always made me proud, Kaja. I love you, little one.” The holo disappears after the message is complete.

“Thanks, dad. I love you too,” says Kaja as she wipes her face with the back of her hand. Hearing the message makes the huntress feel better about getting out of the asari military if they don't allow her to transfer to a commando unit. Kaja is still unsure what to do if she does get out. She still has a couple of months to figure it out. As the commando stands up, she notices four people walking in her direction. Three krogan and her mother. Quickly she tries to look like she hasn't been crying. Kaja's eyes are bloodshot, so they'll notice. Or her mother will.

As the group approaches Commander Shepard's grave, Liara says to Kaja, “So, this is where you went. I had a feeling you would be here. I know you found your father's message.” Liara gives Kaja a motherly hug. “Kaja, you remember Wrex, Grunt, and Bakara.” 

“Yes, mom. I remember them. Hi Wrex, Bakara, Grunt,” waves and replies Kaja as she starts to leave. “I think I'll take my leave. See you later, mom.” The eldest daughter gives her mother and friends an attempt at a smile before she leaves the grave site.

Bakara asks, “Is Kaja alright, Liara? She seems upset about something.”

Liara replies, “I am not sure, Bakara. Kaja's conflicted about her job in the asari military. She has to work it out herself.” Liara watches Kaja walk away and hopes her oldest figures out what she is going to do next. The asari smiles at Bakara, “I'm ready when you are.”

Bakara nods to Liara before she starts the annual ceremony Wrex and Bakara have honored Commander Shepard every year on the anniversary of her helping cure the genophage. Wrex is standing to Bakara's left with Liara standing to the female krogan's right. Grunt stands behind Liara and Bakara. The group stands in silence before Bakara starts talking, remembering the brave woman who gave the krogan back their future.

–

Kaja T'Soni finishes listening to her father's message for the second time while sitting in the taxi. She decides to see if the old amusement park is still open and what type of rides it has after all of these years. As she drives away from the cemetery, Kaja remembers the first time she rode on a roller coaster. Those memories brings a big toothy smile to the asari's face. She says softly to herself, “That was a fun day.”

The park's parking area is full. Kaja recognizes a few of the rides. Or the tracks anyway. The amusement park has changed names a couple times over the past century. So has most of the rides. There is one ride in particular that has never had a name change. The signature ride of the park, “The Torpedo”, happens to be Kaja's favorite ride. There is a little bounce in her step when she see her favorite ride is still around and still popular. 

After paying her admission fee to the park, Kaja walks around taking in the surroundings. So much of the park has changed and yet it is still the same. There always seems to be more humans than any other species. Not surprising though, after all Elysium is home to more humans and is protected by the System Alliance.

As Kaja continues to walk around the park while making up her mind which ride she wants to ride first, she sees a new section added to the park. It looks like it has been added within the past year. The area has a theme all it's own. The theme seems to be about the heroes of the galaxy. Kaja shakes her head at the theme that seems to be about her father. It makes her wonder if her mother knows about this and if she does, did she approve it? Do they even need approval? 

The asari huntress walks around the new area of the park. To her surprise, the area isn't about her father, but comic book heroes from Earth. Old 20th century comic book heroes. One ride is call “Batcave”. Since Kaja has no idea who or what a batcave is, she decided to ride it. The wait isn't too long about forty-five minutes. While standing in line, Kaja notices two human females are staring at her. It's not the first time she has people staring at her. Sometimes people think she is her sister, Gaia. She smiles and nods at the two humans then turns her attention away from them. 

To Kaja's surprise, the ride is great. She still has no idea what or who this Batman character is, but the ride is fun. She walks over to another ride in the heroes area. This ride is a water ride and it's theme is Aquaman. Even though this is an amusement park, Kaja is learning something today. Learning more about human history and their fascination with super heroes. 

After riding on the “Aquatic Ace” and getting soaked, Kaja walks around the park to dry off. It's a warm evening and it doesn't take long for her clothes to dry. She sits at a bench near her favorite ride, “The Torpedo”. Kaja notices the two humans are looking at her again. This time she ignores them completely. If they think she is Gaia then Kaja will let them think that. A third human female joins the other two who are staring at Kaja.

The third human looks a little older than the other two. Kaja thinks she might be in her late twenties or early thirties, but it's hard for the asari to tell human ages. The three humans are talking and pointing in Kaja's direction. She is trying hard to ignore them, but they keep staring and pointing at the asari commando. Kaja moves away from the three humans and blends in with a crowd. She uses tactical cloak to disappear, so she can get closer to the trio without them knowing it. 

Kaja hates having to cloak to spy on the trio, but she is getting uncomfortable with them pointing at her. Normally, people stare thinking she is Gaia and move on. They don't usually point and gawk. Now she understands why Gaia needs bodyguards and an entourage around her all the time. The more work Gaia does the more popular she becomes. Kaja wonders if Liv gets people doing the same thing she is going through now. People thinking she is her famous sister. Kaja never has like that type of attention. It makes her uncomfortable. Her parents saved the galaxy and are very famous. Her father has a few statues in her honor for saving colonies. Elysium has one and so does Terra Nova. The Citadel has a statue with both parents along with the rest of the ground crew from the original Normandy for saving the Citadel against a rogue Spectre and the geth.

The older of the three humans says, “Listen, that is not the actress, Gaia. Trust me on this. She wouldn't come here alone. She always has people around her.”

“How would you know, Cass? You act like you know the family or something,” says the human with long sandy blonde hair that is pulled back into a pony tail.

Cassandra looks at her friend shaking her head. “Della, don't you remember when I worked for Dr. T'Soni before going to college on Earth? You know the asari information broker, who still leaves here on Elysium.”

“What? Oh damn, Cass. I did forget. How do you know she is not Gaia?” asks Della. She smiles to her friend, Cass.

“I already said why. Gaia always has an entourage with her. She never does anything alone. I know the oldest is in the asari military. Maybe she is home on leave and the youngest is a top-notch computer tech. If I remember correctly, she works at the Citadel,” answers Cassandra. She has shoulder length dark brown hair and hazel color eyes. 

Kaja hears most of the conversation between the humans. She mingles with another crowd and finds a spot to uncloak without anyone taking notice. Slowly, she walks back to the humans talking about her and her family. When she walks by, Cassandra gives the asari a warm smile. Which Kaja ignores. The commando sits on a bench to look at the park map. While she is looking at the map, she is keeping an eye on the three humans.

Kaja looks up to see the three humans are leaving the area. She smiles to herself. Kaja is glad they finally are leaving her alone. The Torpedo is looking very inviting. The huntress remembers the first time she rode on it. Screaming the entire time while enjoying the ride. With a grin on her face, Kaja makes her way to the queue for “Torpedo, The Ride”. 

After the park closes, Kaja heads to a waiting taxi. Cassandra is standing by the exit, waiting for Kaja to leave the park. The asari notices her standing by the exit, but walks by without saying anything to the human. Kaja has a feeling the human wants to talk to her. She seems to know too much about her family and that s gives Kaja a bad feeling. When her gut tells her something is bad, more times than not. It's bad. 

As Kaja gets into the taxi, Cassandra approaches. “Excuse me, Kaja, my name is Cassandra Mitchell and I would like apologize for my two friends. They shouldn't have gawked and pointed at you.” Her two friends are yelling at her to get into their car. Cassandra waves them off.

“Thank you. It's okay. It isn't the first time that has happened,” answers the asari. She gives Cassandra a nod to go with her grin. Kaja is about to close the door to the taxi, but feels Cassandra has more to say. So, she waits to see if her feeling is correct. 

“Ahmm, Kaja, I was wondering...ahh...if would be interested...ahmm, never mind,” comments Cassandra as she shuffles her feet and looks at the ground. Her cheeks glow red from embarrassment. She has her hands clasped behind her back. 

Kaja can sense her uneasiness and says, “Do you want to do something? Go out for a drink maybe? A bite to eat? I think that is what you were going to ask me.” She is trying hard not to snicker at the flustered human, so she smiles instead. The asari points the open seat next to her, “Please get in. If you don't want to do something, I'll give you a ride home.”

Cassandra replies with a soft tone in her voice, “Okay, but only if you're sure.” She is still embarrassed, but she gets into the taxi with Kaja anyway. She knows of Kaja but has never talk to the maiden until today. She feels safe enough in her presence and very nervous at the same time. As the taxi starts to leave the amusement park's parking lot, Cassandra says, “There is a small diner across the street from the history museum. The food there is very good and they are open until 200.”

“Sounds good,” replies Kaja as she drives to the diner. The drive takes no more than fifteen minutes and neither occupant says anything. Kaja is waiting to see what Cassandra wants and Cassandra is too nervous to say anything.

The human closes her eyes trying to regain some composure. Her hands feel clammy and her stomach feels there is a dozen butterflies flying about. The feelings of years past are now on the surface again. Those eyes are even more radiant in person than they were in the one picture she has seen of Kaja. Kaja's patience is appreciated. Cassandra shakes her head from side to side thinking she is acting like a teenager. Or is having those type of feeling again. She tells herself to snap out of it. 

Kaja notices the nervousness of the human sitting in the seat next to her. She isn't sure if she should feel flattered or worry there is some type of ulterior motive in play. Kaja has never experienced another person like Cassandra. Usually, most can at least talk to her. The commando keeps glancing over to the human. She isn't sure what to say to calm Cassandra or make her less nervous. Kaja parks the taxi in the lot next to the museum. As she gets out, she says, “Are you sure you're okay, Cassandra? I'm not sure why you're so nervous. It's radiating off you. “ The asari has her arm leaning on the door as she looks at the human with a smile on her face. She offers her hand to help Cass out of the taxi.

Cassandra takes Kaja's hand and gets out of the car. She wants to tell Kaja why she is so nervous, but thinks better of it. Grinning as she lets go of Kaja's hand and feeling less nervous as seconds tick away. They start to walk across the street when they both stop when they see a large crowd outside the diner with Alliance personal manning a perimeter around the building next to the diner. Cass says, “I guess we'll have to go some place else.” Looking at the ground then over to Kaja, Cass sighs to herself before saying, “You make me nervous, Kaja, but not in a negative way. I...I've...” She is unable to finish her thought. The human turns and walks back to the car.

Rubbing the back of her neck, Kaja watches Cassandra walk away. She has a smile on her face that turns into a smirk. Kaja now understands what is causing Cass' nervousness and curiosity is getting the better of her. She calls out, “Cass, stop. Please.” When she realizes the human isn't going to stop, Kaja starts to jog after her. Catching up to Cassandra, the commando reaches out and touches the human's shoulder, “Cass, wait.”

Feeling the asari's hand on her shoulder, Cass stops and turns to face Kaja. Not knowing what to say causes Cassandra to look into Kaja's eyes. Seeing those ocean blue eyes makes her feel her heart is skipping beats. “I'm sorry. I don't know what to say.” She looks away and walks over by the car and leans against it. Sighing, she starts to think, she would feel better if she says what's on her mind. “The summer between high school and leaving Elysium to attend college on Earth. I worked with your mother, Dr. T'Soni. More like she was my mentor and tutor in archeology studies. I work here at the museum as assistant curator. I saw a picture of you. And, well...”

Kaja stands with one foot in front of the other with her arms folded across her chest with a smirk on her face. This human is peaking the maiden's curiosity the more she talks. Kaja moves to lean on the car next to Cassandra. She keeps her arms folded across her chest waiting to see if Cass will finish what she started. T'Soni is debating with herself is she should try to comfort Cassandra or not. The investigator in her says to stand there and give the human her space. The civilian in her says to reach out and comfort the human. The investigator wins this one and Kaja stands there patiently waiting with a reassuring smile on her face. 

“I was eighteen then.” Cass glances over and sees the smile on the asari's face. “You're going to think I'm weird, Kaja. After seeing your picture once, I had feelings. I thought those feelings had gone away until tonight. I wrote it off as a high school/teenage crush.” She looks away thinking she might have said too much.

Thinking that's unexpected and for some reason, Kaja isn't surprised by it. Cassandra Mitchell has left herself vulnerable and Kaja wants to know more. Knowing she can devastate Cass if she does the wrong thing. So, Kaja reaches out with her right hand and touches Cass' left arm in a reassuring manner. “I don't think you're weird. Actually, I would like to get to know you better. I'm on leave for the next several weeks. I was thinking of going to Earth for a few days. Other than that, my schedule is free.”

Cassandra exhales the breath she's holding. She places her hand over Kaja's. “You're too nice. Thanks. I appreciate it. There is something about you, Kaja T'Soni. Something I can never explain, it's only a feeling.” She realizes as she is talking why she is so nervous, shy, and unable to think much less speak. She looks over to the asari sitting next to her, grins softly. Cassandra Mitchell knows if she says what she is thinking, it might cause Kaja to back away. She is also willing to chance it because the aura she senses from the asari tells her Kaja will show patience with her.

Kaja notices the Alliance personal are leaving the area. “I think we might be able to get into the diner now, if you're up for it. What we do next is up to you.” The commando's curiosity is high, she isn't willing to put any pressure on Cassandra. She wonders if this is something she want to even pursue. More things for her to think about during this leave. 

“I think I'd rather go for a walk in the park. It's usually not very crowded at night,” says the dark brown-haired human as she gets into the taxi. 

“Okay,” replies T'Soni. Walk in the park at this time of night seems odd to her, but she thinks she knows why Cass wants to go there. It's out in the open. Fewer people might help Cass to relax. 

The taxi lifts into the air and heads to Shepard Memorial Plaza. One of the biggest park on Elysium. Within ten minutes Kaja parks the taxi in a parking spot. The first thing Cassandra notices is where Kaja parked. The furthest lot away from the statue of Commander Shepard. She finds that curious. She figures Kaja has a few secrets as well.

There are other people walking around the park. A few couples are sitting on benches. On the gazebo, there is a band playing. The biggest group of people is by the gazebo and a few are dancing. It's busier than either expected. They start walking on one of the lesser used paths. Taking Kaja's hand, Cassandra starts to finish what she feels Kaja needs to hear. 

Kaja stops and faces Cassandra, she places a finger on the human's lips to silence her. “How about this, Cass. What ever you thought or felt before today is immaterial to anything we do from now on. I get it, you never thought you would ever get a chance to meet me. Well, here I am.” Kaja has both arms stretched out. She points to herself with her left hand, “I'm here with you now. An intriguing human approached me to apologize about her friends. That's who I want to get to know, Cass.” Before she realizes what she is doing, Kaja leans in closer and gives the human a soft peck on the Cass' lips. Their kiss starts with a peck and grows in intensity as the seconds tick by.

Realizing what she is doing, Kaja pulls back saying, “I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry.” She turns away. “Goddess, what am I doing?” says Kaja in a soft tone to herself. The asari brings a hand to her forehead and quickly thinks what is it about this human that has me drawn in? Maybe she's the answer to my work problem. Or does she compound it? Kaja looks down to her arm with the omni-tool then wonders what advice her dad would give. Slightly shaking her head from side to side, she glances over to Cassandra. Kaja is happy to see she is still standing there even if Cass has a look of concern on her face. 

Cassandra tilts her head to one side as she watches Kaja. “What's wrong?” asks Cass. “I get a sense it has more to do than the kiss we shared. Which I enjoyed by the way.” Cass gives Kaja a coy looking smile as she moves in front of the asari and places her hand on Kaja's shoulder.

With a smirk on her face, Kaja answers, “Nothing's wrong. Oh, who am I kidding.” The huntress closes her eyes and then rubs the back of her neck. When she opens her eyes again, Kaja notices over Cassandra's right shoulder is the statue of her father. Seeing it brings her doubts about her work with the military and how much she wants to please her father back to the surface. Would dad approve? Kaja thinks why is she so concern about what her father would say. She's been dead for almost three decades. She looks at the hazel-eyed human with tears forming in her eyes then to the statue again. “Would you mind if we went some place else? I don't care where we go.”

“Okay, how about my place? I do live alone, so we'll have some privacy. If that is what you're looking for,” replies Cass. She looks behind her and see the statue. Looking back to Kaja, she thinks Kaja's change in demeanor has to do with her father, Commander Shepard. 

“Where ever you want. And Cass, you're right. There is more to this. I promise, I'll tell you when we get to your place,” remarks the grinning asari. Kaja leans closer to whispers into Cass' ear, “I enjoyed it, too.”

Feeling Kaja's hot breath on her ear, causes Cassandra to shiver in delight. She is experiencing feelings and sensations she has never felt before. It's terrifying and exhilarating at the same time. “I'm a little hungry, mind if we pick some take out on the way? I'm buying,” asks Cassandra Mitchell

“Sure why not.” Kaja shrugs her shoulders and grins to Cass. The asari can eat about anything and is getting hungry herself.

They walk back to the taxi in silence. Kaja stops to look back at the statue. She tries to dismiss the thoughts in her head and isn't doing a very good job of it. When they get back to the taxi, Cass takes over the driving and heads her favorite place for a greasy burger and hot chili cheese fries. The service at this restaurant is one of the best in the city. It goes with having the best food on Elysium. They both order a cheese burger, but Kaja gets cheese fries instead of the chili cheese fries.


	3. Chapter 3

After finish their late meal, Kaja moves from the kitchen table to the couch. The commando takes her shoes off to get more comfortable and so she can put her feet on the foot stool. Kaja's eyes move around looking at the different types of decorations Cassandra has in her apartment. One item in particular looks Prothean. Kaja moves to give the object a closer look. “It that what I think it is? An echo shard?” Kaja remembers when she was a young child meeting the Prothean named Javik. And seeing an object that looks like the one Cass has on display.

Cassandra brings out two glasses and a bottle of brandy and sets them on the coffee table. “Yes, it is. I found it at a dig sight on Eden Prime when I was in college. No museum wanted it, so they allowed me to keep it. Few know I have it and it's priceless to me.” She opens the bottle of brandy and pour some in each glass. Cass hands one of the glasses to Kaja.

“Thank you,” replies the asari as she takes the glass from the human. After taking a few sips of the brandy, Kaja turns to look at Cass, “I owe you an explanation. I told you I was on leave for a few weeks. I'm on leave for the next two months.” She turns away from the human to sit back down on the couch, putting her feet up, keeping the drink in her hand. “I was force on leave. I've asked for a transfer and they refuse to give me one. I need to figure out if I want to continue to do what I don't like doing or get out.” 

Kaja finishes the glass in one gulp. Enjoying the tingling sensation in the back of her throat. She looks over to the human who is still standing listening to every word Kaja is saying. Patting the spot next to her, Kaja waits for Cass to join her before she continues. The asari wraps her arm around the human's shoulder. “I'm unsure what to do, Cass. I enjoy being in the military. I do not enjoy the job I am doing.” She grabs Cass' hand. “And now there's you...” Kaja stops mid-sentence because she doesn't know what else to say. 

“Do what ever makes you happy, Kaja T'Soni. I know that is what your mother wants. And I'm willing to bet that is what your father wants from you as well,” says Cass as she finishes her glass. Pouring another round for them both. “Let's not worry about two months from now and take this one day at a time. As cheesy as that sounds. Take your own advice. Only difference you're looking to the future.” 

“We can drink to that.” They touch glasses and talk for the rest of the night. Or until Cass fall asleep on the Kaja's lap. The asari picks the human up and puts her to bed. She pulls the covers over Cass then leans in to place a gentle kiss on the forehead and whispers, “Thank you, Cass.” Kaja takes one of the pillows from the bed with her to the couch. On the back of the couch is a small blanket. Kaja uses it to cover herself as she sleeps on the couch.

–

The next morning, Cassandra wakes up earlier than normal. She wakes up with a small headache. Cass notices she is still in the same clothes she was wearing yesterday. She isn't sure how she went from falling asleep on Kaja's lap to her bed. Did Kaja put her in the bed then leave? Cass takes a quick shower which helps with her headache. As she gets dressed she starts thinking about last night and how Kaja is as nice as she thought she would be. 

Cass walks over by the couch and see Kaja sleeping on in. Kneeling next to the couch, Cass debates to wake the asari or not. She does have to leave for work earlier than normal. There are some artifacts from Earth going on display at the museum soon and she is responsible for going through them to check to make sure they don't have any thing missing or unusable. That has been a problem in the past and Cass wants to make sure everything they are receiving is correct and none are fakes. 

She reaches out with her left arm to grab Kaja's shoulder, “Kaja, I have to leave for work soon.” 

Kaja opens her eyes when she hears her name being called. “Good morning, Cass.” The asari yawns while speaking then covers her mouth. 

“I can give you a ride home if you want. I have to go to work early today. We're expecting some artifacts from Earth and I need to go through them before they go on display,” says Cassandra. 

“You can go to work and I can find my way home from there. I'm not ready to go home yet. I still have a lot of thinking to do and I can't seem to do what when I'm home. Maybe I'll go to the diner we tried to go to last night and have breakfast. They do serve breakfast right?” asks Kaja as she gets off the couch and puts the blanket back over the back of the couch. She starts to pick up the pillow when Cass stops her.

“Leave it there. I'll take care of it when I get home and the diner opens at 0600. I think you'll like the food,” comments Cass. She gives the huntress a grin. “I should go soon. I hate to rush.” 

A chuckle escapes Kaja's lips, “I understand. Let me use your bathroom first then we can leave.” As she walks towards the bathroom, Kaja gives Cass a wink and a lopsided grin.

Cass watches the asari walk away and wonders how things are going to work out. Is this only a two month fling for her? Or is there something more between us? There's something or I think so. But this isn't about me, it's about us. I never thought I would ever meet you, Kaja. You're far more complex than I ever imagined.

Kaja splashes her face with some warm water trying to finish waking up. She looks at her reflection in the mirror and thinks about what she should do next. What do I want? I just don't know. The asari commando closes her eyes and opens them slowly. There is one thing I am sure on. The growing feelings I have for the human in the other room. I've been offered an early honorable discharge. Nothing negative on my service record, but do I trust them to do that? I don't know. Kaja splashes water on her face one last time before grabbing a towel to dry off. She also wipes the water around the edge of the sink. 

Kaja comes out of the bathroom saying, “I'm ready to leave.” She gives Cassandra a hug before they leave the apartment together. Both are being quiet on the drive to the museum. 

Cass has things she wants to say, but isn't sure if now is the right time to say them. As she parks her car in her assigned parking space, Cass turns to Kaja while taking her hand, “I know you have a lot of things to think about. I don't want to complicate your life, but I must tell you, Kaja. I want you to be happy. For you to enjoy your life. I would like for us to spend more time together while you're home, and I'll understand if you don't. Call me if you want to go out tomorrow or another day. I'll be working a long day today.” Cass opens her omni-tool and gives Kaja her contact information.

“Thanks. You're not complicating my life. I don't need to call you, I know I want to see you again. Vid? You pick which one you want to see and when. I'll meet you there,” comments Kaja as she smiles at Cass and reaches out with her left hand to caress the human's cheek. 

“Hmm...” replies Cassandra. She looks over her omni-tool so she can look over her work schedule for the next few days. “Damn it. I need to get the new artifacts ready for the display by Saturday at 1000. I was thinking the opening was next weekend not this one coming up. I'll contact you when I get home tonight and we at least can talk more. I should get inside.”

Nodding and smiling at Cassandra, Kaja says. “Okay, I'll be home before you get off work. I plan on taking a walk to think about what to do about work before going home. Have a good day, Cass.” Before Kaja gets out of the car, she leans over and gives Cass a soft kiss on the cheek.

Cass gets out of the car and before she heads inside the museum, she watches Kaja walk away. Her friend, Della, is standing at the side entrance smiling at the scene she is witnessing. As Cassandra opens the door, Della says, “Looks likes Kaja spent the night. So, how was it?”

Cass gives Della a glare that tells Della to mind her own business, but Della isn't taking the meaning of the glare. Dr. Cassandra Mitchell goes into her office and shuts the door. There is a knock on the door and Cass asks as she opens it, “What do you want, Della?”

“Don't be like that, Cassandra,” replies Della. She grins at her friend. “I saw your interaction with the asari before she got out of your car. Spill it, Mitchell.” She folds her arms across her chest waiting for an answer.

“Out, Della,” remarks Cass as she points to the door. “I have a lot of work to do.” She picks up a data pad with all the information about the artifacts from Earth Looking at the data pad is the excuse to not answer her friend's question. Cass isn't wanting to tell Della anything. There isn't anything to tell, but if there was, she still wouldn't answer the question.

Della sticks out her lower lip trying to get Cass to tell her about last night. After a few minutes of being ignored, Della finally takes the hint and leaves Dr. Mitchell's office. She turns to face Cass before shutting the door, “You're no fun, Doctor. You'll know where I'll be if you want to talk.”

Cass looks up after she hears the office door close. She sits in the chair and sighs with content to herself. The archeologist feels lucky. It seems Kaja T'Soni wants a to explore a relationship and it's something Cass wants more than anything. The more she thinks about it, the more she feels she is very lucky. Cass is sure any one else would have run away from her screaming. Not only did Kaja not shy away, but she seems to have gotten closer. Maybe it is fate. Only time will tell on that though, thinks Dr. Mitchell. Picking up the data pad again, Cass leaves her office to head to the storage area in the basement to start looking over the artifacts.

–

Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni walks down the street with a little bounce to her step. She is certain she should get out of the military. Kaja isn't wanting to play the political games they are making her play. Asari High Command doesn't want to put her into harms way because of her parents. What her commanding officer, Matriarch Jilianea, doesn't know is Kaja was close to making her mind up about her military career before she left Thessia.

As Kaja walks down the street thinking about her career and how it hasn't turned out like she thought it would have. She is a very skilled investigator and maybe she can use that skill with a police department. Which one? Join C-Sec? Illium Police Department? Or what about the local police on Elysium? There is more political red tape on the Citadel, which makes her think C-Sec wouldn't be a good job. Would any police department be a good job? Lots of unwanted political interference in police work. It's one thing she remembers hearing from Garrus Vakarian as a child. Should one turian's experience influence her future? 

Leaving the military is the easy part for Kaja, what to do next is what she is most concerned about. She doesn't know what to do next. Maybe she could do consultant type work? The huntress doesn't know. Kaja thinks she can do some security work for some corporation either on Illium or Noveria. Then she thinks where does that leave Cassandra? Would Cass be willing to have a long distance relationship if I take a job off planet? Is that even what I want? 

T'Soni walks across the street to a small park that only has a few swings and other objects for children to play on. The park is empty, so Kaja decides to go and sit on a swing. Even if the swing is too small for her or how silly she looks. Besides making her decision on leaving the asari military, Kaja knows she wants Cass in her life. Even if they are only friends. She does think anyone else would have left and not looked back after finding out about the crush. Kaja is actually flattered by it.

“Goddess, I've never felt these types of feelings before. It started out as a curiosity last night that after being with Cass for a couple of hours and talking with her something ignited. Maybe that is why I kissed her without thinking?” mumbles Kaja to herself as she swings back n forth. “Maybe this is what love feels like. I don't know maybe I should ask mom. She might be able to tell me.” 

Kaja leaves the park and slowly walks back towards the diner Cassandra wanted to eat at last night. As she approaches the diner, she sees it is filling up and getting crowded. Perfect, a place she can get lost in the crowd and eat in peace without someone thinking she is Gaia. Or Kaja hopes happens. She sits at the only empty spot left at the counter. The waitress takes her order and within ten minutes, Kaja has her late breakfast.

She takes her time eating while she continues to think about her future. She is still unsure what type of job to do when she gets out of the military. Most asari once they join, they stay for centuries. Maybe talking with Cass about it will help. Kaja isn't sure. One thing Kaja does know, she doesn't need to make this decision today or even this month. She has two months to figure it out or longer. In two months, she'll be a civilian again. Or the huntress hopes Matriarch Jilianea keeps her word. She has twenty more years on her enlistment. Kaja doubts Cass will wait that long for her.

Finishing up the last bite of her breakfast, Kaja pays her bill and starts to leave when Cassandra and her friend Della come into the diner. Kaja sits back on the stool and waves the waitress over. She points out the two humans sitting at a table at the far end of the diner. Kaja says as she hands the server a credit chit worth one hundred credits. “You see those two humans that are sitting at that table?”

The server knows them both and replies to Kaja, “They are regulars and work across the street at the museum. One is Dr. Mitchell and the other is head of the museum's security. I do believe her name is Della, but I don't know her last name.”

“I want to pay for their meal with the credit chit I gave you. It should cover what they are going to order and the tip,” replies Kaja. She gives the server a grin then leaves the diner. 

“I'm sure they would appreciate it. Want me to let them know?” asks the waitress. When she turns around to get an answer from the asari, Kaja is already gone. The waitress walks over to the two humans from the museum to take their order. “Dr. Mitchell, there was an asari that just left that gave me a credit chit to pay for your meal. I have never seen this asari before. Do you have a stalker, doctor?”

Della looks behind her and doesn't see the asari, but she does think it is Kaja T'Soni that is paying for their meal, “Well, Cass, looks like she really likes you. Who else would pay for your meal and leave without talking to you?”

“Thank you, Debbie. I'll have a cup of today's soup and a chicken sandwich,” replies Cass. She sees Kaja walking away from the diner and leaves the table to try to catch up with her. “I'll be right back, Della. And do me a favor if you really are my friend. Stop staring and butting your nose into my relationship with her.”

Della rolls her eyes at Cass as she replies, “Okay. Geez, calm down, Cass. It's like you're....” Della stops talking when she sees the look Cass is giving her. The same glare from earlier. “Go then.”

Kaja stops walking to turn back to the diner to get a glimpse of Cass before heading home. Cass is walking out the diner's door and heading in her direction. Kaja now wishes she turned her cloak on, so Cass wouldn't have seen her. It's too late now. The asari with a smile on her face waits for the human to approach. “How has your morning been so far, Dr. Mitchell?”

“Della is being a pain in my ass today about you. Other than that, everything is fine. Are you alright? You could have stopped by the table and said hi instead of giving Debbie a credit chit to pay for my food,” answers Cass as she holds both of Kaja's hands.

“Your friend is staring at us from the window. If I have put you in a bad spot with your friend, I am sorry.” remarks Kaja. She debates with herself for a few seconds then thinks screw it and leans to kiss Cass fully on the lips. Their kiss lingers for several seconds before Kaja breaks it to say, “I'm fine. I think I have one thing decided, well two things. We can talk about it later, Cass. Enjoy your food. I'm headed home. I have a couple of things I now need to talk with my mother about.”

Cass turns around and sees Della staring at them, “Damn it. I asked her not to do that. Urgh. I swear she is the worse friend in the galaxy. I'm sorry, Kaja. My friends suck. But they are still my friends. Come and join us, please. I would like that very much, Lieutenant.” 

Kaja gets a mischievous look in her eyes and a smirk on her face. “Do you trust me, Cass? I have an idea.”

“Plan on doing something to Della, Kaja?” asks Cass. She thinks Kaja is going to do something to Della, what she isn't sure on what. Kaja has a look in her eyes that screams prank is coming. The human kisses the asari commando. “Yes, I trust you. Don't hurt her is all I ask.”

“Oh, I was only going to be over-the-top flirty with her. Unless that makes you uncomfortable then I won't. I am going to say a few things that might make you wonder about how I feel about you, Cass. I am only kidding with your friend.” smiles Kaja. “Let's join Della.” The asari whispers into Cass' ear, “Cass, all I ask is please trust me. And don't take anything I say to her seriously. I am only joking.”

Cass chuckles a little, “I think she deserves a little teasing. Have fun with it. I think I will enjoy watching her squirm too.” They walk back into the diner together. Cassandra's food is already waiting for her. Also on the table it the credit chit Kaja gave the waitress to pay for their meal. Cass sits in the chair she was sitting in before going outside to talk to Kaja. Kaja sits in a chair next to Della.

The asari huntress places her arm around Della's shoulder then uses her hand to caress Della's arm. She whispers into the human's ear, “You seem like you might be a tiger in bed.” Kaja continues to caress on Della's arm. 

Della starts to squirm, “Hey, what are you doing?” The head of the museum's security looks at her friend, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell to see her grinning from ear to ear. “Please stop.”

Kaja removes her arm from Della's shoulder but not before running her fingers across Della's back in a sensual manner that causes Della to squirm more. “Okay, tiger, I'll stop. I see how you are, tiger. You're a looker and a mouse. Not a tiger who acts. Your loss. We could have had some fun.”

Cass is about to lose her composure and start laughing at the look Della has on her face. She wishes she had her omni-tool set up for pictures because the look Della is giving is priceless. Kaja really did make her squirm and it also seems to have shut Della up. Which is what Cass wanted all along from Della. 

Della is speechless. She isn't sure if the asari next to her is being serious or not. Cass is very close to laughing at her, which makes Della think this is all a joke. But at the same time, Kaja is being very sensual and Della is actually enjoying the attention. She scoots away from the asari then looks at her. “Are you being serious?”

T'Soni moves to the empty chair next to Cass and wraps her arm around Cass's shoulder then kisses her cheek. “No, I'm not being serious. Every time I see you, you're staring at me or at us. So, I thought getting flirty with you would be fun. And from the look on your face, I got the reaction I was looking for.”

“You knew she was going to do this, Cass?” asks Della. She is now getting a little annoyed, but she also deserves it. 

Cassandra takes another bite of her sandwich. She nods to her friend that she did know before hand. “Yes, Della, I knew about it. I also asked you not to stare and you did anyway. Can't you for once not be a pain in my ass about my relationships?”

Della quickly finishes her food and leaves the diner without saying another word. Kaja starts to go after her when Cass grabs her arm, “Let her go. If she is mad at me, let her be mad. I've been annoyed with her all morning and that was fun to watch. You do have a sense of humor, don't you?”

“Yes, I do. I don't want to come between you and your friends. Even if your friends like to stare at me. I suppose I can get use to it. That was fun. Thanks for trusting me.” Kaja rubs Cass's back with her hand. She grins at the human next to her. 

Cass picks up the credit chit and hands it back to Kaja, “Keep it. You've done enough for me today. I'm making Della pay for this meal even if she doesn't want to.” Dr. Mitchell finishes her meal then leave one of her credit chits on the table. 

The couple leaves the diner holding hands. Kaja escorts Cass across the street to the museum. “Call me when you get home tonight, Cass. I want to talk to you about a few things. Tell your friend, I was only joking.” In a hushed tone, Kaja says as she places both of her hand on Cass' shoulders, “I care about you, Cassandra. I have feelings for you. I still don't know what those feelings mean, but I want to be with you.”

“Good, Kaja T'Soni. I know how I feel about you. I'll call you when I get home. It will be after the museum closes at 1800. See you soon.” replies Cass as she gives Kaja a quick kiss on the lips and walks inside the building. 

The asari watches the human walk into the building and she sees Della watching them. Seeing Della watching makes Kaja think Cass' friend either is very protective of Cass or is in love with her and Cass doesn't know it. The look Della is giving makes Kaja think it is the latter. Which might cause problems down the road. For now, Kaja's only concern is Cass and her feelings for the human archeologist. Kaja leaves to head home to have a talk with her mother about a couple of things.


	4. Chapter 4

Kaja T'Soni walks into her mother's home feeling better about things in her life than she did when she left yesterday. Liara hears the front door open and peeks her head down the stairs to see who walked in. The elder asari walks downstairs and says, “You've finally returned. Feeling better?”

“Yes, I am,” replies the commando with a smirk as she walks into her room to grab a fresh set of clothes then she heads into the shower.

Liara notices the smirk on her daughter's face and wonders what is causing it. She tells herself it's none of her business if Kaja doesn't want to discuss it. Something is telling the Shadow Broker, Kaja will come and talk with her about it. Until then, Liara goes back up to her office to do more work. The work of an information broker is never complete.

Kaja goes upstairs to her mom's office. She is wearing a dress for the first time in a long time. Kaja is a lot like her father especially when it comes to the types of clothes they wear. “Hi, mom. I hope you didn't worry about me too much last night. I have things to think about and I wanted a little privacy to do that.”

“No, Kaja. You were nice enough to leave me a note saying you were leaving and didn't know when you would be home. Besides, you're big enough to handle yourself. You're not a child,” answers Liara. She looks up from her terminal and notices the dress Kaja is wearing. “I didn't think you even owned a dress, Kaja. You look very nice in one.”

A smile crosses Kaja's lips. “Thanks, mom. I need to ask you a few questions. If you have some time.” The first question she wants to ask is about Cassandra Mitchell. 

“What is it, little one?” Liara smiles at Kaja and gives her daughter her full attention. The Shadow Broker knows her daughter is in a rough spot and has things to work out in her life. If Liara can help her any way, she will. Kaja needs to ask for it first. 

“Do you know Cassandra Mitchell? Or I should say Dr. Mitchell.” Kaja gives her mother a smile when she asks about Cass.

“Yes, we've met. She asked me when she was still in high school to be her mentor and tutor in archeology. Dr. Mitchell has contacted me a few times with questions about a few Prothean artifacts the museum has received since she has worked there. Why do you ask?” asks Dr. T'Soni. 

Kaja smirks like her father, “I met her last night at the amusement park. Her friends were staring at me and she approached me after the park closed to apologize for their rudeness. I ended up sleeping on her couch last night.” 

Taken back a little by Kaja's comments. She starts to say something then Liara thinks they would make a good couple. If her daughter can get her professional life in order. Liara knows Dr. Mitchell is in many ways like herself before she met Commander Leia Shepard and Kaja is so much like her father. “Is there something going on with you and her? Or should I ask, is it something you want?”

“She peaks my curiosity. I want to get to know her better. I've never met anyone like Cass before. Her friends are a pain in the ass, but I really don't know them to pass any type of judgment. She told me she worked for you for a summer. She seems to know about our family. Please tell me you told her things,” replies Kaja. She hopes it was her mother telling Cass the things about her and her sisters. Suddenly, Kaja remembers an incident involving Gaia around the time Cass was working with her mom. “Mom, was Cass here when Gaia came home with her entourage about fifteen years ago?”

Liara has to think back to when Gaia came home with her entourage. She is an excellent information broker, but Liara doesn't always remember everything as the years tick by. “Yes, she was the one I mentioned when I told you about that. Your sister was out of line that day. Or her entourage was out of line. Yes, I told her about you and your sisters. Why do you ask, Kaja?” 

“I needed to know if she lied to me or not. I didn't think she did, but I still needed to ask you if she really did work with you once,” comments Kaja. “Cass mentioned she saw a picture of me. Which one?”

“This one.” Liara hands the picture frame to Kaja. It's the picture from her graduation from huntress training.

Kaja looks at the picture. She doesn't seeing anything special with it. Setting the picture back on her mother's desk, Kaja says, “Thanks for listening, mom. I'm heading to the study to goof around on the extranet. I might look for something to do on Earth for a few days while I am on leave. Maybe see if I can visit Gaia while I'm there.”

The Shadow Broker watches her eldest walk back down the stairs. Liara thinks Kaja is in a better place mentally. Kaja does seem a little happier. The elder asari hopes the reason for it is because of the human, Dr. Mitchell. Liara doesn't want her daughter to settle down prematurely. Kaja is so involved in her work, she doesn't seem to take time for herself. Her terminal beeps with an incoming message. 

Pushing a few buttons on the keyboard, the image of Dr. Cassandra Mitchell appears. Liara starts smiling when she sees the human archeologist. “Hello, Dr. Mitchell. Something I can help you with?” Liara can tell by the look on Dr. Mitchell's face, she is a little nervous. Which Liara hasn't seen before. She has a good feeling on the reason for it. Kaja.

“Ah, yes, Dr. T'Soni. I'm sorry to bother you. I received some artifacts from Earth. There is an item I wasn't expecting and I would very much like for you to come to the museum and look at it to verify its authenticity. Of course the museum will pay you for your time as always, Doctor,” replies Cassandra. Seeing Kaja's mother is making the human a little nervous. She doesn't know if Kaja ever made it back home. Or if she said anything to Dr. T'Soni.

“What is the item, Cassandra?” asks Liara.

“The note attached to it says it is armor worn by Commander Shepard. I have no way to verify if the Commander actually wore this set of armor or not. I won't put it on display if it is not her armor.” says Dr. Mitchell. Talking business is easing the nervousness Cass is feeling. “You are the only person I know that can tell me if Commander Shepard actually wore this set or not. Unless you know of someone else I can contact to verify this armor. It looks like it was never worn once. No scuff marks or anything. Which is why I think Commander Shepard never wore it, ma'am.”

Liara replies after a short pause, “I can be there in a couple of hours, Dr. Mitchell. I have a meeting with a client in about an hour and when the meeting is over, I'll stop by the museum to look at this armor. I can tell you if Shepard wore it or not. Did the note mention when she wore it?”

Cass grabs the data pad with the note for the armor. “It says she wore it during the war with the Reapers. I have my doubts about it, Dr. T'Soni.”

“Thank you. I know what she wore during the war, so I would know if the armor is Shepard's or not. I am almost certain right now, it is not her armor. She did take her armor with her when she left the Alliance. I still have it. I will still look at it and give you my opinion. See you soon, Dr. Mitchell.” Liara ends the call with Dr. Mitchell then heads down to the study to look at the armor her bondmate wore during the war with the Reapers. 

–

Kaja T'Soni sits at the desk reading a couple of messages she has received since leaving Thessia. One is from her youngest sister, Olivia.

Kaja-

I heard about your forced leave. Sorry abut that, sis. I'm going on a little vacation in a couple of weeks and I was wondering if you would be interested in joining me. I'm taking a 7-night cruise on Earth. A friend was going to go with me, but she had to cancel at the last minute. Let me know if you're interested as soon as you get this. I would love to spend some time with you, sis. The dates are 24th-1st. The ship leaves from Athens, Greece. 

Love ya,  
Liv

Kaja sits back in the chair thinking and rubbing her chin. She thinks this is something she should do, spend some quality sister time with her baby sister. The commando starts typing a reply when she stops to think about Cassandra. Well, I did tell her I might go to Earth for a few days. I'll be gone longer than expected, but I hope she is okay with it. Maybe I should talk to her before replying to Liv. No, Liv needs to know, so screw it. I'll go. It will be good to spend some time with Liv.

Kaja finally types in her reply to Liv. 

Liv-

I'd love to join you on the cruise. I'm at mom's, so you can contact me here if you want to talk. Athens huh? Been a long time since I've been there. Talk to you soon sis.

Love,  
Kaja

After replying to her sister's message, Kaja starts goofing around on the extranet. She looks at a few new games that she heard about, but never took the time to play. None of games seem interesting enough for the asari to buy, so she does a local job search. 

There are a few jobs listed on Elysium. She's only looking at the moment. Kaja wants to make sure she gets her discharge before doing any serious job searching. There's something in her gut that has gnawed away for over a century that says there is some outside influence keeping her from being transferred. From where and why? And from whom? Someone at High Command is doing someone a favor. It's a mystery Kaja may never solve. At times, she thinks maybe her mom is responsible . Kaja shakes the thought out of her head. Why would mom do that? 

Sighing to herself, Kaja leans back in the chair. The young asari closes her eyes and wishes life was little less complicated. Her thoughts roam from why she joined the military in the first place to Cassandra Mitchell to what would her father do in her situation. Hearing her father's voice in her head saying, “Do your duty.” Followed by “If you are unhappy, little one, then get out. Don't stay in because you feel it is what I want you to do.”

Kaja leans forwards and puts her elbows on her knees and her hands cover her face. It dawns on her when she is at her parents house is when she thinks about her father the most. So, she starts to wonder if staying here is a good idea or should she rent some place for the two months she is on leave. Kaja rubs her eyes then looks for places to rent. 

1 rm, bath, kitchenette, furnished, month to month 5k per month The commando sends a message to the contact for the apartment. She thinks it's a small apartment for the price or in a shady part of the colony. Either way, it really doesn't matter. The price is right and Kaja doesn't have many things with her outside of clothes and a few personal items. Things getting stolen isn't much of an issue.

Kaja hopes her mother will understand why she feels the need to rent a place during her leave instead of staying here at her parents house. She is starting to realize her happiness comes first. Not if her mom or dad approve or not.

There is a beep coming from the terminal. Two new messages. Kaja starts to read them. The first one is from the contact with the apartment. He will be available to show it at 1700 after he gets off of work. The asari sends a message back saying she will be there at 1700 to look at the apartment. The address is a few blocks away from Cass' apartment. Renting the apartment is really starting to become what Kaja needs to do. It's close enough to visit Cass regularly without the drive to the edge of town. And still close enough to see mom.

The second message is from Liv:

Sis-

Glad to hear you'll be joining on me on the cruise. I am looking forward to it.

I have a surprise for you. Please come to the Citadel on the 15th. I set up a meeting for you and you will want to attend. I found out something you will want to hear. In person only. Meet me at my office anytime before noon.

See you soon, Kaja

Liv

Kaja says under her breath, “Cryptic. Wonderful.” She wonders what her baby sister is up to. No telling, but it does make the eldest sibling wonder what this meeting is about. Kaja rubs her chin thinking what this all means. She did mention in the first message she knew about the forced leave. That makes Kaja think this meeting might have to do with her military career. But why the Citadel and not Thessia? Hmm. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kaja turns off the terminal and sits back in the chair wondering what surprise Liv has in store for her. She doesn't notice her mother walk into the room.

Liara walks into the study to see Kaja being oblivious to the world around her. The computer terminal is off. She hates to disturb her daughter because Kaja looks like she is deep in thought. “Kaja, will you please help me remove the cover to this display?” asks Dr. T'Soni.

The huntress sits there without hearing her mother's request for help. Next thing Kaja hears is her name being said. Kaja turns to see who is speaking to her. “Oh, mom. I didn't hear you come in. Need something?”

“Yes, please help me remove this cover. I need to examine your father's armor,” replies Liara. 

Kaja helps take the cover off the display. Liara scans the armor with her omni-tool. She does several different scans. “What are you doing, mom?” asks a curious asari. Kaja leans against the desk next to the display watching her mother with her arms across her chest and head slightly leaning to the left side.

Liara looks up from the omni-tool. The way Kaja is standing brings a smile to Liara's face. “Dr. Mitchell contacted me about an unexpected item she received. There is a note claiming the armor is your father's. I have a meeting shortly and when I'm done, I'm headed to the museum.”

“Mind if I joined you?” asks Kaja. She thinks perfect. Now it will be easier to get to her appointment to view the apartment.

“No, not at all. Let's put the cover back on the display,” comments the elder asari. As they place the clear glass cover over Shepard's armor, Liara smiles at her daughter.

Giving her mother a curious look, the asari huntress asks, “Why are you scanning dad's armor? Doing some comparison between this set and the one the museum received?”

Dr. T'Soni beams with pride. An investigator’s mind at work. Even if her daughter hates what she is doing, Kaja is very good at it. Liara thinks and feels it comes naturally to her. With a smile, Liara answers, “Yes, I will be comparing the armor at the museum to this one. This is the armor she wore when we left the Normandy. This isn't the only armor she wore. I know she wore different armor when she was fighting the Collectors. That could be the armor the museum has. I won't know until I see it.”

Kaja scratches her chin. “I wouldn't be surprised if the other set is fake. I've seen a few things over the years since dad died. I was on Omega, following up on a case I was working. I heard a salarian trying to sell a gun owned by Commander Shepard. He claimed it was her favorite gun.” Kaja does air quotes when she says “favorite gun.” “Mom, it was the M-55 Argus. That is not her favorite gun.”

“I know it's not. Remember, Kaja, there are swindlers selling thing that are not your father's, but they claim they are her's. There isn't anything we can do about it,” answers Liara. Stepping closer, Liara places her hand on Kaja's shoulder, “I don't like it any more than you do, little one. Your father anticipated this and knew there wasn't anything we can do to prevent it. The only important thing is knowing the truth.” Liara hears Glyth in her ear, “Work calls. We can head to the museum after this meeting is over.” 

Kaja nods at her mother's comments. Following her mother out of the study, Kaja goes outside and lounges in one of the patio chairs. The view from the backyard is as beautiful and breathtaking today as it was the day they moved into the house. Even if there are more houses in the vicinity. Kaja closes her eyes to think more about her future. While she is thinking and waiting for her mother to finish with her meeting, the younger asari dozes off in the chair.


	5. Chapter 5

Dr. Liara T'Soni parks the skycar in the lot next to the history museum. Before she opens the car doors, she looks over to her eldest daughter saying, “You're very quiet, Kaja. Something wrong?”

Shaking her head from side to side, Kaja answers, “No, mom. No need to worry about me. I'm fine. I have a lot on my mind is all. There is one thing I need to tell you. I am looking to rent an apartment while I'm on leave. I can't think straight being at the house.” The asari huntress gives her mother a grin with a bit of regret mixed in.

“Kaja, do what you need to do. Does this have to do with me or your father?” asks Liara as she pats her daughter's arm to let Kaja know everything is alright. Even if Kaja is in a bad place at the moment, Liara is still very proud of her. Kaja has been home for less than two days and she can already see the subtle changes in her daughter. The information broker hopes some of this is because of the human, Dr. Cassandra Mitchell.

“Thanks, mom. It's dad and she is all I think about when I'm home. I think about what would she say to me. What kind of advice would she give?” Kaja looks over to her mom and tries to give her a smile, but all she can manage is a somber grin. “Mom, when did you know you loved dad? And wanted to spend the rest of her life with you?” The younger asari hopes her mother's answer can help her figure out her own feelings about Dr. Mitchell. 

Liara is a little taken back by the question and the odd timing of it. “Well, I'm not sure.” T'Soni pauses, thinking back to when she knew she loved Commander Shepard. “Kaja, my relationship with your father was not a typical relationship. I'm not sure if you can gauge your feelings for Dr. Mitchell on how I felt about her father. It's a feeling I can't describe to you, little one. Trust me, you will know. If you have feelings for her, pursue them.”

Kaja leans over and gives her mom a loving kiss on the cheek, “Thank you, mom. That really didn't help me any, but I think I understand what you're saying.” The commando gets out of the car and waits for her mother, so they can enter the museum together.

–  
Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is looking over more artifacts she received from Earth. She thought going over everything was going to take her all day and into the night. But after going through almost everything, Cassandra thinks she'll finish going through everything before the museum closes at 1800. Maybe she thinks she can have a little time with Kaja tonight. Or she hopes anyway.

Dr. Liara T'Soni walks into the storage area of the museum to see Cass looking though another box of artifacts. “Good afternoon, Dr. Mitchell. I'm here to see the armor you received.”

“Hello, Dr. T'Soni. It's good to see you. Follow me and you can see the armor for yourself,” comments the human. She has a feeling the armor is not Commander Shepard's. She hates asking Dr. T'Soni's advice about it, but she doesn't want anything on the museum floor that is fake. Especially if it has to do with the biggest hero the galaxy has ever known.

Liara and Cass both are looking over the armor. Liara has her omni-tool out scanning the armor. Looking at the reading, Liara closes her eyes not believing what her onmi-tool scan is picking up. The armor is from her fight with the Collectors. Some of it is the Kestrel armor Shepard wore during her mission with Cerberus. The chest plate is N7 armor and the arms carry more ammo, but the shoulders are Kestrel. Dr. T'Soni scans the leg pieces one more time and the readings come up with nothing. “Well, Dr. Mitchell. This is Commander Shepard's armor. Or most of what she wore against her mission against the Collectors. Except for the leg pieces. I've scanned them three times already and I keep getting nothing from the scan. If Shepard wore these leg pieces, her DNA would register and I'm getting nothing.”

Cass has one arm across her chest and her elbow sitting on her arm with a hand covering her mouth thinking about what Liara is telling her. Parts of the armor is Commander Shepard's, but not all of it. She isn't sure what to do with it. Armor without legs would look very silly. “Any suggestions, Doctor?” asks Cassandra. She is only the assistant curator, but the curator is usually gone off planet. Which leaves Dr. Mitchell in charge of the museum most days.

“The chest, shoulder, and arms are pieces Commander Shepard wore during the her mission against the Collectors. The legs pieces she never wore. If she did, there would be traces of her DNA. I'm not sure what type of display you are putting up. If it is possible, I would stick the armor behind something and not have the legs showing. Is there no helmet? She only wore her N7 breather helmet and I have that helmet at the house.” comments Liara. She is very surprised the armor is actually Shepard's. It is the armor Leia wore when she helped take out the yahg.

“No, ma'am, no helmet. Which I also find odd. Wouldn't a helmet be part of her armor?” replies the human archeologist.

Liara rubs the back of her neck thinking. Maybe the helmet is the same since Shepard worked with Cerberus to take down the Collectors. “It's not odd if the only N7 helmet she wore is the one I have. Which could be. I can't say for certain, Dr. Mitchell.”

“Thank you for taking the time to verify this for me, Dr. T'Soni. The museum and I appreciate it very much. I'll transfer your normal fee plus a little bonus into your account by the end of the day. Again, Dr. T'Soni, thank you,” comments Cass. She wants to ask about Kaja, but thinks this isn't the time nor place for personal questions. Not when she is wanting to think about work and not the asari she wants a relationship with more than she ever thought possible when she was still a teenager. 

“No charge this time, Cassandra. I do have one request,” says Liara as she looks around to see if there is anyone else in the vicinity. Seeing they are alone in the storage area, Liara continues, “We can call this one a trade, Dr. Mitchell. All I ask is of you is this. Be there for Kaja. She seems in a better place today than she was yesterday and I think that is because of you.” Liara places her hand on Cass' shoulder and gives the human a smile. “Thank you.”

Dr. Mitchell's cheeks turn beat red when Liara mentions Kaja. Cass has no idea how to respond to Liara's comment about how she is affecting the asari huntress. “Ah. Hmm. So, I can take it she made it home okay? I thought about asking, but I wanted to keep this a business meeting. Guess that didn't work out very well.” Cass is unable to look Liara in the eyes, so she looks over Liara's shoulder instead.

Liara chuckles to herself at the human's awkwardness. It reminds her of herself when she first met Commander Shepard. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said anything,” says Dr. T'Soni. She steps closer to Dr. Mitchell and says softly, “It's okay, Cassandra. I don't poke my nose in any of my daughters personal lives unless they ask. All I want for them is their happiness. You are giving Kaja something she is lacking, Cassandra. She might not know what that is at the moment and needs time to figure it out on her own. So, please, be there for her. All I can do is give her advice.”

Cass is unsure what to say. Liara's comments are leaving her speechless and she has never been speechless before. The human is finding it weird talking to the mother of the asari she is crazy about even though she has known Dr. T'Soni for fifteen years and just met Kaja yesterday. Cass puts on a brave face and smiles to Liara before saying, “I will, Dr. T'Soni. I give you my word on that. Ahmm, Liara, may I tell you something?”

“Please do,” answers Liara. The more she talks with Dr. Mitchell and how nervous the human is around her makes Liara think Cassandra really cares deeply for her daughter. Dr. T'Soni feels it is a very good thing. Something Kaja has always neglected, her own happiness.

“I don't know if you ever knew, but ever since I knocked the picture of Kaja off your desk and look at it, I have cared about her. Until last night, I always thought it was a teenager's crush and I also thought I had moved on past it,” Cass gives a sheepish grin to Liara to tries to mask her embarrassment. 

Liara almost starts laughing and has to stop herself from doing so, “I knew, I saw it in your eyes as you look at her picture. I noticed you would glace over at it from time to time when I was helping you understand my work. And no, I never did tell Kaja about it. Anything you say to me stays with me unless you want me to tell her.” T'Soni gives Mitchell a friendly squeeze around her shoulders.

“I'm not surprised you already knew. And thank you, Liara, for your help today. I don't know what to do with it yet. Might sit back here in storage until I talk to Dr. Reinhart about it. He will back tomorrow,” replies Cassandra as she walks Liara back to the public area of the museum.

“My pleasure, Dr. Mitchell. If you have anything else for me to verify for you, please, don't hesitate to ask. I do miss going on archeological digs,” says Liara with a smile.

As they get back to the public area of the museum, Cassandra notices Kaja talking to Della. “Ut oh. This might not be good,” comments Dr. Mitchell in a hushed tone that only Liara can hear.

“Problem?” asks Liara. She sees them talking, but doesn't think there is any hostilities between her daughter and the human security guard.

“God, I hope not. Kaja played a little joke on her earlier today and Della didn't care for it very much. I thought it was funny. Besides, she has been a pain in my ass all day about Kaja anyway. I told her off after lunch,” answers Cass. She hopes Della doesn't do anything stupid. She thinks they might be friends, but if Della messes things up with Kaja. She is sure their friendship is over. It wouldn't be the first relationship Della as ruined, but it will be the last.

Liara makes a mental note of the name of the security guard to do a little background on her. The Shadow Broker knows it's better to have the intel and not need it than to need it and not have it. A lesson she learned from the war with the Reapers. “It looks like they are getting alone just fine. Again, Dr. Mitchell, it was my pleasure to help today and if you need me again. Please, feel free to contact me.” Liara smiles then heads towards the exit.

–  
Kaja is busy looking around the museum killing time until her meeting with the owner of the apartment she is looking to rent. As she is looking at the display about the history of Elysium, Kaja notices Della is keeping an eye on her. If the human is so concerned about her, why doesn't she approach and be done with it. Kaja knows Cass' friend doesn't care for her very much. Not after what happened this morning. Kaja's concern is Cass not Della. The asari knows it would be easier if Cass' friends liked her, but Kaja isn't worried about them at this moment. 

Every move Kaja makes, Della is there watching. It's making the commando feel uncomfortable because she isn't saying anything to anyone or acting like she is going to cause trouble. The asari is minding her own business and isn't bothering anyone else. As she walks around the museum, she still has a lot on her mind and Della is being annoying to the point where Kaja is about to say something to her about it.

Before Kaja can say anything to Della, the human approaches the asari looking at one of the many new displays. “Excuse me, Kaja. I should apologize for my behavior yesterday and again today. I am sorry. Cass told me off when she returned from the diner. Be good to her or else.”

“Or else what? That sounds very close to a threat, Della,” replies Kaja with a serious tone in her voice. She gives the head of security a glare, which causes Della to take one step backwards.

Della puts her hand up in defeat. She knows the asari is a biotic and could tear her in half if she wanted to. “Ah, no. Look, I think we have gotten off on the wrong foot. I've been friends with Cass since high school. I know all about her major crush on you the summer before she went away to college. And now...” Della stops before she says something she shouldn't and get Cassandra pissed at her again.

The asari almost starts laughing at the human. One look and she backs off. Not much of security guard if this is how she is with everyone is what Kaja is thinking. She also thinks it has more to do with her being friends with Cass than how she performs her job. Kaja hopes that is the case because if not the museum has shoddy security otherwise. The huntress sticks out her hand to the human security guard, “My name is Kaja T'Soni. Nice to meet you.” 

Della shakes Kaja's hand. “Nice to meet you, Kaja. My name is Della Appleton. What brings you to Elysium, Kaja?” asks Della. She is starting to change her view about the asari huntress. Cassandra is right, Kaja is very nice.

“I grew up here and my mother still lives in the same house my parents built when I was a kid. I'm here on shore leave for a few weeks and came home to see my mom,” answers Kaja with a sideways smile on her face. Kaja wonders what Cass said to her friend, Della, after she left the diner. It seems to have caused a change in Della's behavior. She still don't trust the human. Kaja is willing to give her a chance. She is friends with Cassandra.

The human and asari continue to talk and get to know each other a little better. Both archeologists walk over to Kaja and Della. Liara gives Kaja a smile then leaves the museum. Della walks away to go back to work and leaves Cass and Kaja alone. “Come with me, Kaja.” The museum assistant curator takes the huntress' hand and leads the asari to her office.

Once they are in the privacy of Cassandra's office, Kaja pulls the human close for a tight hug. Cass places her head on Kaja's shoulder and enjoys the warmth and comfort. Still holding the human in her arms, Kaja asks, “Is the armor you received my father's?”

“Yes, all but the leg pieces. Plus there isn't a helmet. Your mother said she wore a N7 breather helmet and that helmet she has at home. I'm still unsure what to do with it. Dr. T'Soni gave me an idea, but I don't know if I will put it on display or not,” answers Dr. Mitchell before she moves in the asari's arm to give her a kiss on the lips.

The asari commando breaks the kiss then notices the time, 1622. Her appointment to look at the apartment is at 1700. “I hate to do this, Cass, but I need to ask you for a favor.”

Cassandra smiles at Kaja, “What do you need, Kaja?”

Kaja walks over to the office window and looks out it, “May I borrow your car? I am looking to rent an apartment while I am on leave. I can't think clearly being at my mom's house.” Lt. T'Soni closes her eyes when she starts thinking about her father. “I have an appointment in about thirty minutes.”

“Sure, you can borrow my car. Are you okay, Kaja?” asks Cass as she joins the asari next to the window. The human reaches out to take the commando's hand.

“Not really, but this isn't the time nor place to discuss it. I know we only met yesterday and I am probably asking too much from you. I need you to trust and believe in me, doc.” Kaja squeezes Cass' hand then looks at the human with sadness in her eyes. “Thanks. I'll go to my appointment then come right back.”

Dr. Mitchell feels for Kaja. She seems so confident when she is around other people, but sees the turmoil Kaja is going through when they are alone. Cass isn't sure what to think. She knows one thing, she will always be there for her. Whether it's as her lover or if they are just friends. She will be there for Kaja for two reasons. One because she cares about Kaja and because Dr. T'Soni asked her to. Cass moves to stand in front of Kaja. She smiles as she reaches up with her hand to caress the asari's cheek. “I'm here for you, Lieutenant. In any capacity you need me.”

T'Soni takes the hand from her cheek and holds it close to her heart, “I should go, Cass. I'll check out this apartment then bring your car back. There is a good chance I'll rent it. Then maybe I can actually think clearly about what I need to do.” Kaja kisses Cass' hand then leaves the museum to look at the apartment. 

Cassandra watches the huntress leave her office. Dr. T'Soni is right. Kaja is in a bad place. The archeologist hopes she can help the young asari through this. She thinks about calling Liara, but thinks better of it. Cass knows she will be there for Kaja. But will it be enough is the human's concern. She looks at the time and decides her work break is over. Leaving her office to finish going over the artifacts, Cass hopes she can bring some happiness to the commando's life.

–  
Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni, trained asari commando is waiting for the apartment owner to arrive. Leaning against the building, Kaja sees a short, stocky human walking briskly in her direction. Kaja can tell by his body language it's the apartment owner. 

“I am so sorry for being late. I got held up at work and couldn't leave on time,” says the human as he tries to catch his breath from his brisk walk. 

Smiling at the apartment owner, Kaja replies, “It's okay. I haven't been waiting for very long.”

As they enter the small apartment, the owner stays by the door to allow Kaja to look around. T'Soni walks around and thinks this is perfect. The kitchen only has a two burner stove and a small oven. The refrigerator is also small. She looks at the tiny bathroom. Rubbing the back of her neck, Kaja thinks this apartment is what she needs. Close to her mom's house and even closer to Cass. She turns to the human and says, “I'll take it.” Pulling a blank credit chit from her pocket, she puts 10,000 credits on it and hand it to the apartment owner. “This is for two months. Which is all I need it for.”

The human verifies the credits on the chit and after they clear he says, “Here is the key card to the apartment. The apartment is your for the next two months. I hope you enjoy yourself while here on Elysium, Lt. T'Soni.” He also hands her a rental agreement that contains basic information on it. He then turns to leave the asari alone in the apartment.

Kaja takes the key card and rental agreement from the owner, “I'm sure I will. Thank you.” Giving the apartment another look over before she head back to the museum to give Cass back her car. She'll pick up her things from her mother's house later. She checks the key card to make sure it works properly. Satisfied she'll be able to get back into the apartment later, she leaves to head back to return Cass' car.

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell is walking out the side door to the museum when Kaja parks the car in the employee lot. Perfect timing thinks the human as she walks over to the car. The asari gets out of the car and walks towards the archeologist. Cass smiles at Kaja, “You have impeccable timing.” She takes the asari's hand then leans to give her a soft kiss on the lips. 

Blue hands snake their way across the doctor's back, pulling her closer. They stand in the middle of the parking lot oblivious to their surroundings. Kaja breaks the kiss then caresses Cass' cheek. “Thank you for letting me borrow your car.” She holds the human close. 

“Hmmm.” escapes from Cass' lips as she enjoys the warmth of their embrace. “You're welcome. Do you need a ride some place? Back to your mom's?” asks Cassandra as she pulls away from the embrace to get in the car. 

Kaja gets in the seat next to Cassandra. She asks, “Are you sure you don't mind? I wouldn't mind going to mom's and picking up my stuff. I took the apartment.”

“I don't mind,” replies Cass as she gives Kaja a sideways look. The car lifts off the ground and turns to head to the outskirts of the colony. The drive to Dr. T'Soni's house doesn't take long and Kaja describes the apartment on the way. Cass shakes her head without commenting on the apartment's description. It sounds very small, but she is sure it's what Kaja needs.


	6. Chapter 6

Kaja tells Cass to park her car at the lot by her apartment. She'll walk to two blocks. As the car descends from the traffic down to the parking lot, Cass asks, “Are you sure? I really don't mind.”

“I'd rather walk. It's nice outside and I think I can carry my bag for two blocks,” replies Kaja with a small doze of sarcasm in her voice. Grinning brightly, the asari winks at the human driving the skycar. 

Cass turns her head enough to see the grin on Kaja's face and the wink. “Okay, Lieutenant, if you say so.” The car comes to the stop on the tarmac, Cass hits the button to open the doors. “Let me go upstairs and change clothes.”

The asari and human get out of the car with the human moving quickly to her apartment. Kaja walks to the front of the building waiting for Cass to change clothes. The neighborhood seems peaceful. Or this block anyway. Kaja has been to enough places to knows how drastic things can change by simply crossing the street and moving a block or two away. The apartment she is renting is cheap enough to make Kaja think it could be a little rougher block than Cassandra's apartment.

It doesn't take long for Dr. Mitchell to change and join Kaja outside. The asari's eyes bulge slightly and her mouth falls open when she see the human walking towards her. Cassandra is wearing a mid-thigh high dress with a very low-cut neckline. The sleeveless dress is bright yellow with subtle color changes in the filigree pattern on the left side of the dress. Kaja thinks Cass looks stunning. “You look absolutely stunning, Cass.”

Cass bats her eyelashes at Kaja while replying, “Thanks. If you like this, then you'll love some of my other dresses.” The human has a coy smile on her face as she gives the asari a peck on the cheek. “Ready to show me your small apartment?”

Kaja takes Cass' hand with her's and they take their time walking to Kaja's apartment. As they approach the building, Kaja keeps an eye out for any thing out of the ordinary. It's something her father taught her as a child then drilled into her during commando training. The block looks as peaceful as the block Cassandra lives on. The asari opens the door to the apartment, hits the switch for the lights. “Trust me, it's small. But perfect for what I need.”

“Wow, you weren't kidding,” gasps Cass as she looks around the apartment. Along the wall across from the door is a loveseat, a small end table, and a chair. Over in the corner behind the chair is a bed and one dresser. The walls are bare except for a few pictures on the table. By the kitchen area is a small table with two chairs, so Cass sets her bag on the small table and takes out two glasses and an open bottle of brandy. “I brought a little apartment warming gift. I hope you don't mind, it's sorta already been opened.”

Kaja laughs at the comment when she sees the gift Cass brought over. It's the bottle of brandy they were drinking last night. “I don't mind.” The asari looks in the cabinets to see if there are any glasses. “Well, wise of you to bring glasses. Looks like I'll have to go shopping tomorrow to pick up a few things. Food for one.” When Kaja turns back around, Cass has left her a glass with brandy in it on the kitchen table and moved to the love seat. 

“I figured you didn't have anything when the only thing you took from your mom's was your bag and I doubted the apartment had any dishes with it,” comments Cass as she watches Kaja join her on the loveseat. “Do you cook, Kaja?”

“A little. Nothing fancy, but I know some basic, easy recipes,” Kaja takes a couple of sips from her glass. “Surprised?” asks the asari with a grin. 

Cass downs about a third of the liquor in her glass, thinking should or shouldn't she be surprised the commando can cook. She glances over to the asari sitting next to her with a silly looking grin on her face. “Some what, but I know I shouldn't. Maybe you can make something some night.”

“Are you sure you want me to cook you something? I sense your doubt in my ability,” teases Kaja as she sets the glass on the floor next to the arm of the loveseat. The huntress gets up and starts to look through her bag looking for small case. She sets the case on the floor next to the opposite and opens it. The case contains a portable extranet terminal. “Anything you would like to watch, Cass?” 

“There's a movie on channel 8 I planned on watching until I met someone last night. I believe it starts in about ten minutes. You might like it. It's a documentary about justicars. If I remember the description correctly, it's about where did the justicars go,” answers the archeologist before she finishes the rest of the brandy in her glass.

Seeing Cass has finished off her drink, the huntress brings the bottle of brandy with her as she rejoins the human. The viewer comes to life. Channel 8 is airing a trivia game show. The host for the show is a fast talking salarian wearing a sleek suit and tie. Since the show is almost over, there are two contestants left. One is a quirky looking human and the other is a turian. The host asks a question about the krogan genophage. The turian buzzes in first, but gets the answer wrong. The human also gets the answer wrong.

“Is this the type of stuff you watch? I don't think I've seen this show before.” comments Kaja as she pours more brandy into Cass' glass.

“No, not normally. But I knew the movie was on soon. I'm sorry if you don't like it. You can put something else on if you want,” replies the human as she sets her drink on the end table and leans her head on the asari's shoulder. “What do you normally do for fun, Kaja T'Soni?”

T'Soni moves enough to put her arm around Cass. She starts to answer when she realizes she doesn't do anything for fun. Not since... Kaja sits there unable to answer the question. For the first time in over twenty-five years, she realizes she went on auto-pilot after her father died and stopped enjoying life. “I...I suppose I don't do much. I work a lot and that's about it,” replies Kaja with regret dripping from her words.

Cass mulls over the comment. It makes her a little sad to know Kaja doesn't do much except work. “When was the last time you went out with friends and enjoyed yourself?” ask Dr. Mitchell. She is afraid to hear the answer. The tone in Kaja's voice makes Cass think it's been decades since she went out and actually her life.

Kaja removes her arm from around Cass and gets up to move the chair closer to the loveseat. Sitting back down next to the human, the asari places her feet on the chair using it as a foot rest. She doesn't want to talk about it, but knows she needs to talk to move past it. Putting her feet back on the floor, Kaja leans forward with her elbows on her knees and her chin resting on her hands. The tone in Kaja's voice is emotionless. “The day before dad died.” Kaja turns her head to look at Cass. “That was the last time I enjoyed my life. The last time I felt whole.” There are tears forming in the corners of the asari's eyes as she look away and at the floor. “Work was tolerable then. Even though I was asking for a transfer then as well.”

Cassandra gets it. Or she thinks she does. Cass places her hand on Kaja's shoulder then slowly runs her hand across the asari's upper back, unsure exactly what to say to make things better. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked.”

T'Soni looks over to one person she feels the most comfortable around and gives her a somber grin, “It's okay. Cass, thank you.” She takes the archeologist's hand and hold it with both of her's. “Because of you, I finally realize what is missing. Having more to my life than a job I rather not have. I joined the military to help people. To...” Kaja pauses to think about her father. “...follow my father's footsteps. Now, all I do is investigate crimes in the military. Who is that helping?”

“By removing the bad apples, you help. Even if you don't think so,” says the human as she hugs the asari sitting next to her. She keeps her chin on Kaja's shoulder. 

Neither one is paying any attention to the documentary on the extranet. “I don't know, Cass. Some of what I investigate is busy work and nothing seems to come from it. I don't feel like I am helping anyone. I don't know if I want to join a police force like C-Sec.” Saying C-Sec reminds the huntress of the meeting she has on the Citadel in a few days. Kaja looks at Cass in her hazel-colored eyes, “I have a meeting at the Citadel my sister, Liv, set up. I have no idea what this meeting is about. Liv said it was a surprise and something I want to hear. It's on Monday. If possible, would you care to join me? Not to the meeting, but to the Citadel.”

Cass looks at her work schedule on her omni-tool. With the new exhibit opening, her work schedule is different the next few days. A huge grin crosses her face. “Looks like you're in luck. I have Sunday and Monday off.”

Rubbing her chin, thinking what to say. She fully expected Cass would have to work. She gives Cass a smirk, “Want to leave Sunday and return after my meeting? I'm suppose to meet Liv at her office before noon. Liv was being cryptic in her message. ”

“Sounds like we have a date, Kaja,” replies the archeologist as she hugs the huntress again.

“Good. I didn't except it, but I'm glad you can join me,” says Kaja as she turns her body to kiss Cass. She pulls away to caresses Cass' cheek. “I'm glad you approached me last night.”

Looking into Kaja's eyes, Cassandra sees not only the sadness and emptiness, but a hint of happiness. She smiles at the asari with ocean blue-eyes. As she leans in to kiss Kaja, Cass says, “I'm glad my friends made me want to apologize to you.”

As their kiss deepens, the portable terminal starts beeping from the incoming message from Thessia. Kaja breaks away from Cass, “I have to answer this. I'm sorry.” Kaja goes over to the terminal and moves it from the floor to the small table. 

The huntress hits a few buttons and her commanding officer Matriarch Jilianea appears. The Matriarch does not look happy. “Lieutenant T'Soni, I have received a message this morning regarding a meeting you have in a few days.” The Matriarch is standing tall and looking very intimidating. “Who do you think you are, Lieutenant? Going behind my back and setting up a meeting with the asari Councilor.” 

Lt. T'Soni stands at attention not saying anything. She does make a mental note to have a little talk with Olivia. “Ma'am, I didn't set up the meeting. My youngest sister did. I don't know who the meeting is with or what it is about, Ma'am.”

Matriarch Jilianea replies, “Your sister? Why would Dr. T'Soni do that? What does she gain?”

“Ma'am, I don't know. I'll be happy to send you a copy of the message she sent to me. She says it's a surprise, Ma'am,” answers Kaja. She keeps thinking, Damn you, Olivia. What trouble have you gotten me into now?

The Matriarch can tell by Kaja's demeanor if she is being truthful. Jilianea also thinks Kaja does need the two months off. Even if she is thinking of revoking the Lt.'s shore leave and having her return to Thessia after the meeting. Jilianea knows T'Soni hasn't taken any time off in almost three decades and does need to step away for a while. “I expect that message within the hour, Lieutenant. I'm very tempted to revoke your shore leave. Instead, I expect a report of this meeting within twenty-four hours. I also expect your decision when you return from your shore leave. Is that understood T'Soni?”

“Yes, Ma'am,” replies the huntress as she salutes her commanding officer.

Returning the salute, Matriarch Jilianea replies, “Jilianea out” And the holo of the Matriarch disappears. 

Kaja quickly logs in to her account to send a copy of the message her sister sent her. After a few clicks on the terminal, the asari turns to Cass, who I sitting quietly on the loveseat. “That's my commanding officer, Matriarch Jilianea. I suppose some things will never change. My sisters will still get me into trouble.” The commando closes up the case and sits in the one of the chairs at the kitchen table.

Dr. Mitchell walks over to Kaja and rubs on her shoulders. She can feel the tension in the asari's muscles. Cass' thumbs rub the base of Kaja's neck. The human whispers, “Relax, Kaja. Everything will work out like it's suppose to work out.” She continues rubbing on Kaja's shoulder's and neck. 

“I hope so, Cass,” comments Kaja T'Soni as she leans her head back as far as it will go to look up at the human standing behind her. The asari gives Cass a somber looking grin as she asks, “Are you still willing to go to the Citadel with me?”

Kissing Kaja on the cheek, Cass answers, “Of course. I'm looking forward to spending time with you.” She kisses Kaja's cheek again. Cass debates with herself over what to say. There are things she wants to say to the huntress, but isn't sure if this is the time to share those thoughts. So, she keeps those thoughts to herself and continues to help Kaja relax.

Lt. T'Soni closes her eyes to enjoy the attention Dr. Mitchell is giving her. She's never been with anyone like Cassandra before. Someone that seems to actually cares about her as a person and not someone who is looking for fling or one-night stand. The asari stand up and faces Cass. “Would it be easier if I was lying down?”

A nervous chuckle escapes Cass' lips, “Yes, it would be easier if you were lying on the bed, but I think you would enjoy it more if you were...ah...ahmmm...naked.” A coy smiles crosses the human's lips. Being with Kaja like this is making Cassandra nervous again. Not as bad as last night.

Cass' comment brings a big smile to Kaja's face. Kaja senses Cass' nervousness again, which causes Kaja to take Cass into her arms, “Don't be so nervous, Cass. I'll wrap up in a towel. I stole one from my mom's. I'm sure she won't miss it.” The commando kisses Cass' forehead then grabs her bag to find the towel she stuffed in it. Finding it, she goes into the bathroom to remove her dress and wraps herself in the towel.

The human archeologist can't believe the turn of events. She pinches herself to make sure she isn't dreaming. Cass thinks maybe this is going too fast. But she also knows, she started it. Would Kaja understand if I... No, Cass, don't send mixed messages. Cass walks over to the end table and downs the brandy in her glass to try to calm her nerves. Maybe Kaja only wants the massage and nothing else. 

Kaja walks out of the bathroom wrapped in a plain, fluffy white towel. She moves to the bed and lies on her stomach waiting for Cass to finish what she started. “I'm all yours, Cass.” Kaja winks and smiles at Cassandra. 

“Ahhh...okay,” replies Dr. Mitchell as she moves to straddle Kaja. She moves the towel out-of-the-way then smacks her hands together and rubs them to warm them up. Placing her hands on the asari's skin makes her shiver. Cass is unsure what to make of the comment, “I'm all yours.” She thinks it can have one of two meanings and to her both are a good thing. Cass wants to ask, but thinks better of it.

As she massages Kaja's back, Cass' nervousness dies down. She feels the asari's muscles loosen as she rubs on them. Hearing little sounds of pleasure from Kaja, causes Cass to start kissing on the folds of skin on Kaja's neck then moves between the asari's shoulders. Her hands continue to massage the stress out of Kaja's back muscles.

As Kaja enjoys the massage Cass is giving her, she starts to doze off. She feels like putty in Cass' hand and is loving every second of it. T'Soni opens her eyes when Cass stops rubbing and lies on her back. “Done already?”

“Yes, I'm done. I hope you enjoyed it, Kaja,” replies the archeologist as she gives Kaja a kiss on the cheek then gets off of her back to sit on the edge of the bed.

“I did. Thank you, Cass,” comments the huntress as she wraps the towel back around her body and sits next to the human on the edge of the bed. Kaja reaches out and takes Cass' hand. “You seem nervous again. What's wrong?”

Dr. Cassandra Mitchell turns her head so she can give Kaja T'Soni a smile before she answers, “You still make me nervous. Especially with you in only a towel.”

The asari takes the not so subtle hint and goes in the bathroom to change back into her clothes. Kaja returns full clothed and again sits next to Cass on the edge of the bed. “Better?” A huge grin crosses Kaja's lips.

Cass is still mulling over Kaja's “I'm all yours” comment when Kaja returns from changing back into her dress. She grins at the asari, “Not really, but thank you for being considerate. You are so different from anyone I have ever met before, Kaja. Anyone else would have expected more than a massage from me.”

Kaja gets off the bed and kneels in front of Cassandra. She places her hand on top of Cass' thigh and says, “I'm not anyone else, Cass. You are slowly finding that out. I care about you a great deal, Dr. Mitchell. I would never put pressure on you. If you need to say something, please, Cass, don't be afraid to say it. You'd be hard press to get rid of me now.” A smirk appears on the asari's face.

The smirk Cass is seeing is making her more nervous. She so much wants to tell Kaja how she feels, but is too nervous to say anything. Even with Kaja telling her it's okay. Knowing how patient Kaja is being with her is actually making her nervousness worse. She takes the asari's hand and holds it tight. “O...Okay. I want to ask you something. What did you mean when you said, I'm all yours?”

The commando stands up and pulls the archeologist off the bed and hugs her tightly, “Exactly what I said. I'm all yours. The more I get to know you, the more I want you in my life. The feelings I have for you, Cass. They scare the hell out of me because I've never felt them before. You've done more for me in the past day and half than anyone else has ever done. So, if you're scared, then we'll be scared together.”

Cass moves out of Kaja's embrace to kiss the asari fully on her lips. Moments pass before Cass breaks away from the kiss to say, “I love you, Kaja T'Soni. I wanted to say that to you earlier today. Hell, I almost told your mother that this afternoon. I think she already knows how I feel about you.”

“If I know my mom, she probably already knew. It's getting late. You're welcome to stay over if you want, or I can walk you home. The choice is yours,” says Kaja with a smile on her face as she runs her fingers across Cass' cheek to the back of her head. The asari whispers softly into the human's ear, “I care about you. I want us to work.” She kisses Cass passionately. 

Cass replies, “I probably should get home. I have another long day at work. I don't know when I will get off tomorrow. I have to set up the new exhibit and sometimes that can take me late into the night. Keep the glasses and what is left of the brandy. My gift to you.” She walks over to the small kitchen table to grab her bag. 

Kaja follows Cass out the door and locks apartment. They couple walks down the street holding hands. When they arrive at Cass' apartment building there is two humans waiting outside. One seems familiar to the commando. Kaja is unsure where, she is thinking maybe Omega. She knows for certain this human is trouble. The other human is Cass' friend from the amusement park. The one Kaja hasn't been introduced to yet.

“Anika, why are you here?” asks Cass. She leans her head some to one side giving Anika a curious look. “Anika, this is Kaja T'Soni. The one you and Della were staring and pointing at yesterday.”

Anika glares at Kaja, but says nothing. There is a merc standing behind Anika and another one shows up behind Cass and Kaja. Seeing her friend acting strangely causes Cass to have some concern on what is going on.

The commando goes on full alert. Kaja keeps a keen eye on her surroundings. It seems there is only the two of them, but Kaja thinks there might be more. Something seems very wrong. She turns around and sees a gun pointed at her. The only thing the asari has to defend her and Cass with is her biotics and they are out numbered. Kaja knows he is too close and can get a shot off before she can bring her barrier up. She looks over to Cass and tries to give her a reassuring grin. Kaja sees Della across the street. 

Della Appleton aims her weapon at the human who is standing behind Cass about ready to grab her. Kaja notices Della's intentions and dives on Cass to keep her safe as Della shoots the Eclipse merc in the chest with her pistol. Kaja starts to get up when she gets a rifle butt to the side of the face by Anika. “Stay down, T'Soni. I'll kill you if you force me. Come on, Cass. You're coming with me.”

Anika's partner grabs the archeologist by the arm and drags her to the waiting car. Cass starts screaming, “Let me go!” Cass struggles to get free and all it does it cause the merc to tighten his grip on her arm. “Let me go!” screams Cass one more time before a stasis field freezes the merc in place. Being free from the merc's grip, Cass runs towards her friend, Della.

The last thing Kaja does is free Cass from the merc's grip before Anika shoots the huntress in the shoulder. As Anika is aiming at Kaja, Della is aiming her pistol at Anika. Della pulls the trigger a split second before Anika does which causes Anika to only hit Kaja in the shoulder. The museum guard hits her friend in the chest.

Someone from one of the apartments has called the police after hearing the first gun shot. The stasis field wears off and the member of Eclipse sees the police coming and gets into the car and takes off leaving his companions behind. One of the police cars chases after the merc while the other two cars land near the apartment building.

Della and Cass slowly make their way across the street. Neither Anika or the other merc is moving, but Kaja starts to get up. The asari tries to shake the cobwebs in her head out and falls over when she loses her balance. Instead of trying to get up again, Kaja tries to sit up on the building's steps. Cass runs up to Kaja with tears streaming down her cheeks, “Oh my God, Kaja, are you okay? You...you saved my life.” She takes the wounded asari in her arms. Getting blue blood all over herself and her dress.

“No, Della saved us both,” replies the commando as she grimaces as she speaks. Kaja has her hand over the wound in her shoulder when the local police approach. The right side of Kaja's face is swelling up from getting hit with the butt of the rifle. “Goddess, I hurt.” is the last thing Kaja says before she passes out in Cass' arms from the pain in her shoulder and face and the loss of blood.

An ambulance arrives and two medical techs start working on the wounded asari. The techs put Kaja on a stretcher then in the back of the ambulance. Cass asks as she wipes the tears from her face, “Where are you taking her?"

“To Memorial Hospital and I think she'll be alright. She's lost blood and will need surgery,” answers the medical tech as he gets in he ambulance with Kaja.

One of the police officers starts asking Cassandra questions and another officer asks Della questions about what happened. They both tell the officers what happened. Two more officers arrive on scene and start talking to some of the residents from the neighborhood. The officer who talked to Della is talking to his superior. The officer walks over to Della saying, “Ms. Appleton, I need to take you into custody. I'm sorry, but you did kill two people tonight.”

Della nods her head knowing she did the right thing, but she also knows she broke the law by her actions. “I understand. Cass, do me a favor. Call my parents so they can get me an attorney.”

Dr. Mitchell looks at the officer arresting Della, “She saves mine and Lieutenant T'Soni's life and you're arresting her for it?” Her body is shaking more now than before. She is shaking from being scared about losing Kaja and anger at Anika for shooting her.

“I'm sorry, Doctor. Yes, she killed two people. I'm sure she can work something out, but that isn't my call to make. That is up to the DA to decide. I'm only doing my job,” replies the officer as he places the cuffs on Della and places her in his car.

Cass looks around the area. Seeing pools of blood on the ground, blood from her ex-friend and her girlfriend. She'll never know why Anika wanted to kidnap her and keep her away from Kaja. She mumbles to herself, “Why Anika? Jealous?” Then she looks over to Della sitting in the police car and wonders how Della knew about it. At least she can ask Della about it. If Della is released from police custody.

One of the officers approaches Cass. “Ma'am, is there anyone I can contact about your asari friend? Does she have any family on planet? I can take you to the hospital if you want.”

“Thank you, I would like a ride to the hospital. Yes, her mother is Dr. Liara T'Soni,” replies Cass. The officer escorts Cass to a the car, so he can take Cass to Memorial Hospital. Before she gets into the car, Cass walks over and grabs her bag from the ground. As the car leaves the area, Cass looks out the window thinking she is going to stay at Kaja's apartment until Kaja is out of the hospital. She knows she can never stay at her place again. All it will do is make her think about what happened tonight.

Cass stares out the car window as it takes off heading to the hospital. She sees more officers showing up at the scene. She can see Della still sitting in the back seat of one of the police cars. Cass wonders as the officer drives away from her block, what just happened and why are her friends trying to kidnap her or keep her away from Kaja? The human hopes she can get answers to these questions. Della has done things in the past to ruin relationships. but nothing like this. What is Anika's problem? 

Tears keep rolling down Cass face as the police officer parks the car next to the emergency room door. Dr. Mitchell wipes the tears from her face with the back of her hand, smearing blue blood across her cheek. She doesn't notice nor care about how she looks. The only thing on the archeologist's mind is Kaja. The officer walks Cass to the waiting area then leaves to find out when the detectives can talk to the asari. Cass sits and waits for any news on Kaja. She isn't leaving until she knows the huntress condition. 

Even then, Cass doesn't think she'll leave. The longer she sits and waits, the more Dr. Cassandra Mitchell thinks this is her fault. It's her fault because it was her friends who did this to Kaja. Why, is now the question that needs an answer. Cass says a silent prayer for Kaja then sits patiently for any news on Lieutenant Kaja T'Soni.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first of several stories with Shepard's daughter being the protagonist.


End file.
